Historias Escondidas
by iBeliebinPotter
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si unos chicos del Capitolio se rebelaran ante su gobierno? ¿Que pasaría si uno de ellos es la hija del mayor patrocinador de los Juegos? ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia detrás del derrocamiento del Capitolio? ¿Realmente un pequeño acto de rebeldía de una chica del Distrito 12 fue lo que hizo que cayera? Ella espera a que escuches la verdadera historia oculta.
1. Prefacio

Todos conocemos la historia de la chica en llamas, el Sinsajo que libertó a Panem, la imagen de revolución. ¿Pero que pasaba en el Capitolio antes y durante de los levantamientos? ¿Qué ocurrió para que el Capitolio estuviera tan débil para que un puñado de bayas hiciera que se viniera abajo? ¿Jamás se preguntaron 'cómo'? ¿Cómo pudieron tener la guardia tan baja? ¿Cómo no lucharon con todo lo que tenían? Ellos estaban librando una batalla en el epicentro de su poder, pero eso no era lo que requería de todo ese esfuerzo; toda esa guerra tenía que ser invisible, nadie podía saber nada, no se podía saber que dentro del mismo Capitolio se encontraron los principios de una rebelión, causados por una niñata de quince años.

Esta parte de la historia de la revolución nadie la conoce, es parte de todos esos secretos oscuros que el Capitolio mantiene oculto de los habitantes de Panem; todos esos crímenes, torturas y abuso de poder, que nadie podía ver; bueno, mejor dicho, simplemente no querían ver; los residentes del Capitolio no querían creer los males de nuestro gobierno simplemente porque eso los convertiría tan culpables como el propio Snow o los Vigilantes; o quizás ellos si lo podían ver, pero no querían hacer nada al respecto por miedo, pero yo no, no podía vivir una vida sabiendo el mal que ocurría a mi alrededor y quedarme sentada de brazos cruzados mientras veía las injusticias que yo misma podía parar. Nadie sabe quien soy, soy un fantasma en la historia de Panem y estoy lista para que el mundo conozca mi historia.


	2. Un extraño cambió mi pensar

—¿Papá?—pregunté, en esos tiempos yo era una pequeña niña, que a simple vista no podía tener más de 12 años.— ¿Pa, dónde estás?. Rowan, ¿podrías decirme donde se encuentra mi padre?

La mujer mayor, llamada Rowan , giró rápidamente para ver a la niña.

—El amo se encuentra haciendo su labor para el beneficio de Panem en su despacho, como de costumbre, señorita Allardyce—respondió en un susurro mientras las palabras chocaban entre sí a causa de la velocidad en que las pronunciaba.

—Rowan, le conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, ya le dije, puede llamarme Cybelle.—contesté mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Me dirigió una sonrisa a modo de respuesta dándome a entender de que la conversación ya había acabado.

Mientras me dirigía al despacho de mi padre, mantenía en mente todas estas reglas que había en casa, y que personalmente yo tenía un talento para romper un noventa por ciento de ellas. "No hables con los criados." "No permitas que te traten como a una igual." "No les preguntes quiénes son ni de donde vienen." "Jamás digas nada sobre ti o de la honorable familia de los Allardyce a ninguno de los criados". Nunca comprendí la razón por la que teníamos estas estúpidas e inútiles reglas en casa, y tampoco porque yo era la única que podía ver que eran estúpidas.

Vi a mi alrededor, los pisos de mármol perfectamente pulidos, la variedad de estilos de muebles clásicos mezclados con la modernidad, y por supuesto en cada rincón de la casa el escudo de los Allardyce. He investigado su significado, qué es lo que es, es un león sujetando una bandera que dice '_opious_', que por lo que he leído, creo que significa obra; sobre este pequeño escudo hay lo que según los libros es el casco de una armadura de un caballero medieval, parece un casco metálico con aberturas pero no sé que significa todo eso. Tiene unas alas y una corona sobre todo esto.

Si alguien viera mi casa no tendría que ser un genio para fijarse de que vengo de una familia adinerada y podría decirse que influyente.

Al final del pasillo se encontraban las dos grandes puertas de nogal que tenían estampadas el escudo familiar. Apenas entré pude ver a mi padre sentado detrás de su imponente escritorio 'haciendo su labor para el beneficio Panem'.

—Padre, necesito las llaves de la biblioteca, de nuevo.

—¿Qué necesitas esta vez?—me cuestionó sin siquiera voltear a verme.

—Profesor Hayes necesita material para la siguiente clase que veré.—mientras pronunciaba estas palabras me di cuenta que no estaba captando la más mínima atención a lo que decía, ya que se dio media vuelta, dándome la espalda, así que continué.

— Padre, tu mismo dices que una buena educación es la mejor arma que puedo tener contra la ignorancia de los rebeldes, necesito ese material y la familia Allardyce tiene más información que el mismo Capitolio, te he escuchado decirlo cuando presumes de lo buena que es nuestra familia.

—Si, si, querida tienes razón, pero sólo tienes once años, no puedo dejar que te enteres de todo el mal de este mundo a esta corta edad.

—Pa, ya casi tengo doce, y a esa edad muchos niños en los distritos pelean a muerte para poder sobrevivir, ¿crees que no estoy lista para algunos viejos archivos que quizás ni logre comprender?

En el momento en que me comparé con los niños en los distritos, supe que había cometido un error. Mi padre dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, giró bruscamente, vi que su rostro se había enrojecido y con mucha fuerza me tomo la muñeca.

—Jamás te compares con la basura que vive allá. Eres mucho más que ellos. Eres una Allardyce.

Poco a poco redujo la presión que hacía al sujetarme el brazo y se alejó de mi para poner la combinación en la caja que tenía bajo su escritorio, sacó unas llaves doradas y oxidadas y me las entregó. Las tomé con fuerza y me retiré sin decir otra palabra más.

Mi padre y yo nunca tuvimos una gran relación. De hecho, nunca tuve una gran relación con nadie de mi familia. Siempre fui la oveja negra de los Allardyce.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la biblioteca y empecé a buscar los libros que estaban en la lista del profesor Hayes; _"alzamiento y caída del imperio americano"_ _"guerras en el siglo xxii" "bases de la aritmética" "literatura orwelliana" "1984"_

Logré conseguir todos pero los últimos dos fueron tan difíciles de encontrar como mi tutor había predicho. Estaban escondidos al fondo de la repisa más alta en la parte trasera de la biblioteca en el sector de 'Prohibido Tomar Prestado' pero hice lo mismo que con el resto de las normas de la casa, simplemente lo ignoré. Tomé los libros y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

De mis cuatro hermanos, soy la única que tiene un tutor completo; al resto sólo les importa clases sociales y políticas; yo, por otra parte, quería ser capaz que tengo conocimiento de un poco de todo.

—

Al cabo de una semana terminé de leer 1984. Hayes me advirtió que quizás no lo lograría comprender, por ser un libro muy profundo, a pesar de lo madura que soy para mi edad. Pero lo comprendí muy bien, ese libro me logró abrir los ojos ante la realidad en la que vivimos, una realidad donde el Capitolio comparte muchas similitudes con la sociedad del libro que leí. En este libro los ministerios eran los distritos, la policía del pensamiento eran los agentes de la paz, y el Gran Hermano era el Capitolio.

Empecé a cuestionar los actos del Capitolio, empecé a dudar de sus intenciones. Tuve la idea en mente por días mientras hacía pequeñas investigaciones. Mi mente no descansaba, y no lo haría hasta que consiguiera una respuesta a todas esas interrogantes: ¿Quién es el Capitolio como sociedad? ¿Quién es mi familia en esa sociedad? ¿Y quién soy yo allí? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Para que hacen todo esto?…

Al cabo de unas semanas logre darme cuenta de que esas respuestas siempre estuvieron ahí, frente de mí, sólo que estaba cegada por la realidad en la que yo vivía.

Los 69° Juegos del Hambre se acercaban, el evento del año, y la preparación se sentía en el ambiente. Los Juegos del Hambre siempre fueron un gran evento en casa, tomando en cuenta que papá es el mayor Patrocinador que el Capitolio podría tener, y mis hermanos consideran que es lo mejor del mundo, pero a mi nunca me llamaron la atención. No entendía cual era la parte del entretenimiento que había en ver a 24 niños matarse entre sí.

Pero este año fue diferente, ya no veía los Juegos como algo aburrido, los veía como algo malo; me empecé a preguntar a mi misma si a mi me gustaría tomar parte de los Juegos, si me gustaría que mis hermanos tomaran parte de los Juegos sólo porque mis antepasados cometieron un error.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, en ese momento, en que el Capitolio torturaba no sólo a niños, sino a sus familiares y amigos por algo que ellos no hicieron, por algo en que no hay manera de que ellos tuvieran culpa. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que la idea de un extraño que vivió hace más de 200 años atrás, destruyó por completo el concepto que tenía de la sociedad en la que yo vivía.


	3. El símbolo de rebelión

Un sonoro pitido me despertó de mi sueño, me levanté y cumplí con la rigurosa rutina que debía cumplir para mi aseo personal. Intento vestirme lo menos '_capitolesco_' que puedo, pero siendo hija de la gran Sapphire Allardyce, la que impone dos tercios de las ridículas tendencias del Capitolio, eso es casi una misión imposible. El mes pasado la tendencia que mi madre impuso eran los bigotes de gato, hace tres meses, trajes hechos completamente por plumas de charlajos criados en cautiverio, hace un año, era tatuarse con al menos doce colores distintos en el rostro; a veces me da miedo preguntar cual es la siguiente.

Hace dos meses cumplí los doce años, lo que significa dos cosas; 1. si viviera en los distritos, ya sería candidata para la cosecha, y 2. como vivo en el Capitolio, ya puedo someterme a cirugía estética, mi hermana mayor, apenas los cumplió se tiñó el cabello de morado chillón, se aclaró la piel, le removieron un cincuenta por ciento de la grasa de su cuerpo, cosió su estómago y quiso 'resaltar' sus pechos. Yo por mi parte, no quiero ni acercarme al estilista de la familia.

Siempre he resaltado en el Capitolio por el simple hecho de que prefiero estar cómoda en vez de cumplir con las 'reglas de la moda', de que prefiero mantenerme a mi misma como soy. Tengo miedo de que si me cambian externamente, alteren algo en mi manera de pensar, siempre he pensado que tu ser exterior e interior están correlacionados.

Hoy es el día en que decido que me voy a cambiar para 'celebrar' el hecho de que ya tengo doce. Bastante justo ¿no?, yo me hago cambios innecesarios en mi apariencia mientras allá temen por tener que llegar a luchar por sus vidas.

Al terminar de arreglarme me miré en el espejo, grandes ojos azules, cabello naranja sujeto en un moño algo desaliñado, ni una sola gota de maquillaje en mi rostro, mis pantalones blancos desgarrados por el tiempo y exceso de uso y una holgada franela blanca básica llena de manchas de pintura. No es el preciso atuendo que esperarían que usase en un día como hoy.

Luego de tomar mi desayuno, decido tomarme un tiempo libre de todo esto de la investigación y revolución, y darme unos minutos para decidir que haré conmigo, así que fui al jardín, ese lugar tenía la capacidad de aclararme las ideas.

Dejé escapar un grito, mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos, estaba harta, harta de tener que cumplir con las expectativas de lo que otras personas pensaban que era yo, harta de que todas las personas estén sujetas a las mismas ridículas normas para que seamos todos iguales. Al levantar la vista, logro divisar a Cormac Lapworth, él es lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo, y es la única comunicación que tengo con el mundo externo a mi casa.

—Hola, Cyb—me saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro, que luego se convirtió en una en una expresión de preocupación—Ey, linda, ¿Qué ocurre?

Apreciaba la visita de Cormac, en serio, al igual que su preocupación, pero en estos momentos quería estar sola. Al ver mi falta de una contesta, se sentó a mi lado, y pone un dedo bajo mi barbilla obligándome a subir la vista.

—Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? Y no te atrevas a decirme que nada porque una persona que hay que prácticamente amordazar para que se calle si se encuentra frente a un amigo esté totalmente callada le tiene que preocupar algo.—me dijo mientras me dedicaba una mirada medio amenazadora, medio graciosa.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, que denotaba derrota.

—Hoy es el último día que tengo para decidir que quiero que me 'arreglen'.

Un casi inaudible 'oh' escapó de sus labios.

—Ey, no sé, quizás sea una idea algo alocada, pero ¿pero por qué simplemente dices que no quieres hacerte nada?—dijo con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

Lo escudriñé con la mirada ante tal respuesta.

—¿En serio piensas que las cosas en mi casa son tan fáciles? La hija de Sapphire Allardyce simplemente NO puede negarse a su primera gran transformación.—dejé escapar otro suspiro medio gruñido—Lo odio, lo detesto, odio tener que ser tres personas al mismo tiempo; la persona que realmente soy, la persona que ellos quieren que sea, y la persona que quiero llegar a ser.

—¿Qué? ¿Y lo harás? Es decir, ¿en serio te operarás?

—¿Tienes otra idea mejor que no traiga como resultado que me deshereden y me echen de la casa?

Luego de esto hubo un largo silencio, y supe que debía abandonar mis ideales por una vez en la vida, y esta sería la primera.

—

Desperté, adolorida y desorientada en una sala blanca y claramente esterilizada; me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me incorporé y logre ver mi reflejo en las puertas de cristal de la habitación; mi antiguo largo y ondulado colorado cabello, caía en delgadas y lisas capas doradas hasta poco más abajo de mis hombros; logré ver que me habían reconstruido la nariz, e hicieron algún tratamiento a mi piel para no mostrar una sola marca de nacimiento o peca, inmediatamente dirigí mi vista hacia abajo para encontrarme con el cuerpo de una extraña; me quitaron grasa 'extra' y rellenaron un poco mis caderas para darme un poco más de 'curvas'. Intenté mantener la calma pero perdía el control de mis extremidades, temblaba como si mi cuerpo fuera de gelatina, noté que en la mesita de noche había dejado un espejo de mano, lo tomé para inspeccionarme más detalladamente: me tatuaron una delgada línea negra en los párpados, como una especie de delineador permanente.

Todo esto era una sorpresa porque no pude decidir que querían que me hicieran y simplemente dije que quería lo más simple y normal posible.

Mis pensamientos fueron detenidos por la persona que entraba a mi habitación, supongo que mi doctor, o algo. Me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una clara expresión en el rostro que denotaba una pregunta '¿qué te pareció?'. Era incapaz de contestar, de decir algo, aún estaba anonada, ¿se imaginan despertar un día y mirarse al espejo para encontrarse con una persona que no reconocen?, intentaba poder decir algo, pero las palabras no salían.

—Si, lo sé, grandioso ¿no? No te preocupes es normal que la emoción del momento te quite el aliento, lindura. Pero creo que no has visto este detalle…—tomó el espejo de mano que yo aún sujetaba y buscó otro dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche—tu amigo, el moreno, nos dijo que quizás te gustaría este detalle

¿Cormac? ¿Y al él que le importa que me haga yo? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué el tiene alguna clase de relevancia en las decisiones que yo tome en mi cuerpo? Y él sabiendo lo mucho que odio esto, aún así agrega 'un detalle que quizás me gustaría', ese mald…

—Mira—al ver el reflejo del espejo, pude ver que me habían hecho una clase de tatuaje, pero no era de color, era como plateado blanquecino, en la parte de atrás de mi cuello; una balanza, símbolo de justicia e igualdad, era lo suficientemente grande para poder ser visto, pero lo suficientemente pequeño para no ser muy escandaloso, tuve que reprimir una sonrisa, Cormac sabía que yo odiaba esto, y quiso poner un pequeño signo de rebeldía en todo este asunto, algo que para ellos significaba que estaba de su parte, pero en realidad tenía un sentido mucho más profundo del que se veía a simple vista, era en realidad un signo de rebelión.

—

Tres días después pude volver a mi casa, todos les encantaba mi transformación pero pensaban que fue muy 'simple'. Por otra parte, yo agradecí el hecho de que no fue muy drástica, aunque no me acostumbraba a verme al espejo, aún era reconocible. Ese día recibí una nota de Cormac que rezaba_'¿te gustó el regalo detrás de ti? espero que no me odies y que lo veas de la misma manera que yo.'_

No escribí una respuesta, sabía la manera en que él veía la balanza, él solía llamarme 'la niña justiciera' por mis ideales, pero me pregunto si él lo ve como algo más que una ironía, más que un chiste o una pequeña rebelión a mis padres.

Pero sabía algo; esto iba ser más que un simple tatuaje en mi nuca, o una pequeña broma interna con Cormac; esto se convertiría en mi símbolo de ahora en adelante, se convertiría en algo que me representa y lo que yo represento, sería una manera de identificarme, una marca que irrelevante para algunos y el signo de un mañana más justo, para otros.


	4. Tiempo de cambiar la historia

Luego de tres semanas de reposo por mi 'transformación', he podido volver a mi vida normal, ya saben, investigaciones, lecturas, y mis ideas de rebelión. Seguía sin acostumbrarme a la nueva yo, pero ha pasado casi un mes y aún no he recibido señales de vida de Cormac, creo que debe pensar que estoy enojada con él por todo el asunto de la balanza, pero si soy honesta, cada día me gusta más. Me levanté de la cama, a la cual he estado metafóricamente atada este tiempo.

A pesar de que ahora tengo 12 y ya fui _renovada, _sigo vistiéndome tan simple y despreocupadamente como lo he hecho siempre; me puse una camiseta negra que le he escrito varias de mis citas favoritas; unos vaqueros blancos rasgados en las rodillas y con agujeros pequeños es los muslos y mis zapatos deportivos. Me miré en el espejo y noté que no importa cuan poco esfuerzo le ponga a mi aspecto, la nueva Cybelle siempre lucía como si hubiera pasados horas arreglándose .

Salí de mi habitación mientras me sujetaba mi ahora rubio cabello en una cola de caballo alta. Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con el banquete que mi familia llamaba desayuno. Toda clase de delicatesses, desde elegantes omelettes, a todo tipo de cereales, hasta panqueques decorados exquisitamente. Últimamente había perdido mucho de mi apetito, me parece que es consecuencia de estar consciente de que mientras yo me atiborro de todo lo que pueda comer hasta explotar, la gente en los distritos más marginales moría de hambre. Tomé un plato con un poco de cereal y algo de leche. Mientras degustaba mi desayuno divisé esas pequeñas copas con ese líquido claro.

_argh, vomix, siempre lo he odiado, desde que era una bebé. es decir ¿cuál es el sentido de enfermarse por gusto sólo para abusar de su placer. es ridículo._

__Terminé mi desayuno, recogí todo y me dirigía a la cocina con intención de limpiarlo yo sola, una costumbre que la familia de los Lapworth me había dejado.

—Pero, ¿qué haces, chiquilla? Ese es nuestro trabajo, no el tuyo—me reprimió Rowan escandalizada mientras me arrebataba mi plato y cubiertos de la mano.

—Dame eso, Ro, puedo hacerlo yo misma.

Rowan me sonrió con la mirada mientras me decía en un susurro

—La pequeña ama Allardyce tiene el corazón mas grande de todos, se lo agradezco, pero vaya a disfrutar de este hermoso día con su amigo ya que puede salir.

Suspiré sabiendo que la vieja Ro era una testaruda y no había manera de cambiar su manera de pensar.

—Está bien, adiós Ro—me despedí mientras salía por la puerta principal.

Papá tiene siete distintos chóferes, uno para cada día de la semana, y siempre me ofrecían llevarme hacía donde me destinaba, pero yo personalmente prefería caminar, me daba tiempo de pensar y aclarar mis ideas, y además Cormac sólo vive a cinco calles de distancia.

Mientras caminaba me daba cuenta de que, a pesar de tener toda mi vida conociendo a Rowan, no conocía ni su apellido, ni de donde venía (sé que no era del Capitolio porque tiene un acento diferente), ni cómo es su familia, o si quiera si tiene familia, y como llegó a ser criada.

Los criados no son lo mismo que los Avox. Ambos sirven a sus amos y deben hacer todo lo que se les ordenen, pero los Avox son traidores, a quienes les cortan la lengua y están obligados a una vida de esclavitud pagando sus crímenes, mientras que los criados, aunque estaban obligados a servir incondicionalmente a sus amos, no se les corta la lengua y son comprados por una familia. Generalmente, llegabas a ser criado cuando estás realmente desesperado por algo de dinero. Además, los Avox sólo servían a las personas más cercanas al Gobierno, el resto de la población monetariamente influyente compraba criados.

Llegué a casa de los Lapworth, toqué el timbre y a los pocos segundos, la puerta principal se abrió mostrando al sonriente padre de Cormac. El señor Lapworth era un hombre de treinta y tantos años de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, él estaba en buena forma, y lo único que lo hacía aparentar su edad eran esas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y uno que otra cana en su cabellera. Es un hombre que siempre he admirado muchísimo y ha sido más una figura paternal que mi padre, me enseñó a montar a caballo y los valores más importantes de la vida; luchar por lo que quieres, trabajar duro y por muy alto que me encuentre en la vida siempre tratar a los demás con su debido respeto. Recuerdo una de las frases que solía repetirnos a Cormac y a mí: _"si quieres saber como es realmente un hombre, mira como trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales." _

—Hola, pequeña rubia—me saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios—Para verte, no te he visto tu cambio de imagen. Vamos, sabes que no tengo que decirte que puedes pasar para que entres, ya tu casi eres de la familia. El día que le demos a Cormac una copia de las llaves de la casa, espera la tuya.

El comentario me hizo sonreír, a pesar de ser un hombre casi tan importante como mi papá, era muy humilde. El padre de Cormac tenía puesto una clase de delantal el cual me quedé mirando de manera divertida por un rato.

—Ja, ¿miras esto?—me preguntó mientras señalaba el sucio delantal—Estaba lavando los trastos cuando tocaste.

Oh, cierto, casi había olvidado que los Lapworth no tenían criado, y no era por no poder costearlo, en su casa tenían una política: "Si pudiste ensuciarlo, tu mismo puedes limpiarlo." Los Lapworth querían dejarles un mensaje a sus hijos para ser grandes personas, más allá de si fueran exitosas o no. Y ello lo son.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que no viniste a hablar conmigo, Cormac está arriba en la sala de estudio—me dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina para terminar sus labores en la casa.—Hey, Cybelle—me llamó mientras subía las escaleras.

—¿Si?—contesté mientras giraba mi cabeza en su dirección.

—El rubio te sienta muy bien, pero creo que ya extraño a la Cybelle colorada.

Le sonreí y terminé de subir las escaleras y seguí el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estudio donde Cormac estaba sentado en un escritorio con varios libros abiertos y un montón de recortes a su alrededor, no pude evitar sonreír al verlo. Él es mi único y mejor amigo y probablemente la persona a quien más quiero ahora, y pasar casi un mes sin verlo se sentía como el resto de los chicos de 12 años se sienten cuando sus padres se van por ese mismo período de tiempo. Sentía como que algo faltaba, y ese algo era mi compañero de crímenes…

—Y entonces ¿te quedarás todo el día viéndome o entrarás al estudio hoy?—me dijo, tomándome por sorpresa porque ni siquiera había levantado la vista.

Me senté en un banco, al lado de él, y observaba todo lo que tenía en el mesón

—Entonces, ¿me odias?—me preguntó, directamente sin siquiera mirarme.

Sabía a lo que él se refería y ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—No, de hecho, me gusta. Cuando me lo mostraron si quería matarte pero creo que cada vez me gusta más.

Cormac soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Guao, no sabes cómo me alivia saber eso. Creí que me vendrías a matar así estilo Juegos del Hambre. Bueno, pequeña ahora rubia ¿me ayudarás a investigar sobre esto o planeas mirarte en el espejo y admirar tu nuevo rostro toda la tarde?

Le dí un golpe en el hombro, como siempre que se comportaba como idiota.

—¿Y que se supone que investigas? Si puedo saber, claro.—Le pregunté.

—Contrabando de personas de los Distritos. Tráfico y venta de sus cuerpos en el Capitolio.

Sólo escuchar el título que le dio, me causó nauseas y una rabia incontrolable. Cormac es la clase de chico que te puede hacer reír por horas y puede comportarse pero es una increíble persona, fantástico oyente y, aunque no lo parezca, es inteligente.

Pasamos toda la tarde leyendo los distintos artículos, entrevistas, testimonios, sospechas y teorías de otras personas que no sé donde consiguió mi mejor amigo.

—Ya, si sigo leyendo esto enloqueceré por contener mi rabia.—vociferé mientras me paraba de golpe de mi asiento y tiraba el libro a un lado.

Había pasados horas leyendo como ciertas personas escogidas por el Capitolio mismo eran enviadas a los distintos distritos y secuestraban a personas, algunas veces mataban a toda su familia para que nadie se interesara mucho en las investigaciones, muertes misteriosas y desapariciones repentinas invadían las vidas de los habitantes de los distritos, sobre todo los de los más marginales.

Luego de que los traían al Capitolio, los dividían en distintos grupos: los criados, los marginados, los obreros y los sexties.

Los criados eran torturados en su 'preparación' para su venta. Generalmente a latigazos les enseñaban cómo comportarse, como tratar a sus amos, como atender la casa y demás. Y esto no es lo peor, al comprar un criado el ochenta por ciento del precio le pertenece a su vendedor, y de su paga mensual sólo se le da el cuarenta por ciento. Si por alguna vez su amo considera que ha cometido tres errores, es enviada devuelta a sus vendedores, donde es probable que lo torturen por semanas, con shocks eléctricos y más latigos. Se han visto casos que incluso han _hi-jacked _a los criados para que aprendan a no volver a cometer los mismos errores. En los cuartos de torturas, los criados devueltos viven allí hasta que sus vendedores consideren que han cambiado, pero están obligados a mantener impecable esos cuartos, nada de manchas de sangre ni desorden de ningún tipo.

Esta información me hizo sentir enferma, pensé en Rowan y en el resto de los criados de la casa, me sentía asquerosa al saber todo esto, sólo quería llegar a casa y disculparme con ellos por la atrocidades que el Capitolio hizo con sus cuerpos.

Los marginados son ese grupo de personas que realmente no pertenece a ninguno de los otros tres grupos y viven en el Capitolio bajo la rigurosa mirada de sus secuestradores. Son los que tienen más suerte de todos los demás. Generalmente son niños, mujeres embarazadas y ancianos.

Los obreros son simplemente la mano de obra que necesita el Capitolio para construir sus proyectos. Estos tienen un entrenamiento similar al de los criados pero un mejor sueldo.

Y por último los llamados sexties. Estos eran secuestrados para convertirse en los juguetes de sus compradores, literalmente pagaban para comprar sus cuerpos, convirtiéndose en esclavos sexuales. Los sexties los 'preparaban' para sus 'experiencias' con los clientes, los hacían pasar por distintas dolorosas y traumantes pruebas que generalmente marcan tanto a los sexties que se vuelven Avox mentales y son total y completamente dóciles al momento de ser vendidos.

Al final de la tarde terminé con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, me sentía impotente, ¿cómo puede ocurrir esto bajo nuestras propias narices y no darnos cuenta? ¿Cómo podemos callar algo así? Silenciosamente las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Cormac giró para verme, nunca lo vi tan triste y callado. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, yo lloraba sin decir una palabra, pero ambos sabíamos que significaban nuestro intercambio de miradas: Es hora de hacer algo, si no lo hacemos nosotros ¿cómo esperamos que otros hagan algo? Me limpié las lágrimas del rostro mientras decía

—Es hora de cambiar la historia. De cambiar al Capitolio.

Cormac escribía algo en una hoja en blanco, cuando lo terminó, noté que decía: "¡Abajo con El Capitolio!" y justo debajo un bosquejo de mi balanza.


	5. La ignorancia es felicidad

—Entonces, ¿dónde conseguiste todos esos archivos que leímos la semana pasada?

Cormac y yo estábamos acostados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, boca arriba mientras observábamos el cielo, que hoy estaba de un precioso azul bebé.

—¿Los de los secuestrados?

Pronuncié un bajo sonido de afirmación.

—Estaba buscando algo en la biblioteca privada de papá y los encontré por casualidad.

Cormac volteó la cabeza para ver una expresión pensativa, confundida y dubitativa que tenía en mi rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿En qué piensas?—me preguntó mientras se giraba para verme de frente y se apoyaba en el césped de un costado y sostenía su cabeza con una mano y me miraba fijamente, como cada vez que tenía una duda que sólo yo podía contestar o me escuchaba dar mis opiniones acerca del Capitolio.

—¿Por qué tu padre tendría artículos que incriminan al Capitolio, dejando a su gobierno muy mal parado, si tu padre trabaja para ellos?—inquirí sin realmente esperar una respuesta de su parte, mientras yo seguía observando el cielo.

Podía sentir su mirada en mi rostro, era una especie de mirada profunda, pensativa y penetrante. Aunque conozco demasiado bien a Cormac, me pone nerviosa que me mire tan intensamente. El dejó escapar un suspiro, después de haberse tomado su tiempo para pensar una respuesta a mi duda.

—Que trabaje para el Capitolio no significa que tiene que estar de acuerdo con ellos. Papá es una persona muy tranquila en acciones, pero de ideas algo rebeldes. El continuamente hace revoluciones ante los estándares de lo 'normal' para una persona que trabaja directamente para el Capitolio, cosas como el hecho de no tener criados, negarse a que abastezcan Avox en su firma, no hacerse ninguna clase de cirugía, incluso presentó un trabajo en el que daba una queja sobre el Vomix y demás laxantes, pidiendo que fueran removidos de las fiestas y exponiendo lo dañino que son para quienes lo consumen; pero son cosas de principios, de moral propia, cosas que el Capitolio no considera como una amenaza. Él sabe como guardar muy bien las apariencias, papá no simula estar de acuerdo con ellos, sólo no pretende estar en su contra.

Al terminar su explicación, giré para verlo, estaba callado, no como la clase de callado que no dices nada o no tienes nada que decir, era más bien la clase de callado que no sabías ni que pensar para poder decir algo.

—¿Crees que tu padre es alguna clase de rebelde infiltrado o algo?—le pregunté con un deje involuntario de burla.

Había algo en su expresión, en la manera en que se quedaba viendo directamente la nada, algo, como un deje de duda, como si él no estuviera seguro de lo que dijo, como si tuviera demasiado en que pensar, pero no se podía concentrar en ninguna cosa.

Largos se hicieron los minutos en que me quedé observándolo fijamente, era Cormac, pero había algo distinto, no había ese brillo en los ojos que tenía siempre que estaban juntos, y se notaba más cuando él se emocionaba, sus ojos estaban oscuros, sin transmitir emoción alguna, un profundo silencio emitía de él, era algo aterrador el hecho de que entre más ruidoso esté tu mente, más callado estará tu cuerpo. Cormac dejó soltar un suspiro que me hizo sobresaltarme. Finalmente giré mi cuerpo, recostándome de costado para verlo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Cyb, ¿crees que no lo he pensado? Desde ese día en la biblioteca de la casa mi mente no ha descansado un segundo, pensando y pensando, intentando recordar algo que demuestre que mi papá es o no es un rebelde, pero no tengo el valor necesario de buscar pruebas físicas o fácticas, porque no sé que quiero pensar; no sé si quiero que mi papá sea un 'rebelde' o que sea uno más del montón, que ignora o no le importa lo que haga el Capitolio. ¿Sabes? A veces la ignorancia es felicidad.

Dejé escapar una risita nerviosa. No entendía el punto de vista de Cormac. ¿Cómo no va a querer que su papá esté en contra del Capitolio? ¿Cómo no va a querer que su papá tenga su mismo punto de vista, que no lo odiará ni juzgará si se entera de sus pensamientos?

En ese sentido, Cormac y yo somos increíblemente opuestos, a pesar de que ambos pensamos que lo que está bien, está bien, y lo que está mal, está mal; yo veo la vida en blanco y negro, Cormac es capaz de admirar los distintos tonos grisáceos.

—Sé en lo que estás pensando, linda.—dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos—"¿Cómo puedes quejarte de que tu padre sea tan revolucionario como tu, que quiera un mejor mañana y que vea el presente de la manera que es, no como el Capitolio lo pinta"—dijo en una voz extremadamente aguda mientras imitaba mis expresiones faciales cuando me enojaba.

—Yo no hablo así, idiota—repliqué mientras le daba un golpe en su brazo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, sólo Cormac era capaz de tener una charla así de delicada y burlarse de ti al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ah no?—cuestionó con una expresión de seriedad y duda en su rostro—Así es como tu voz suena en mi cabeza, todo el tiempo.—me contestó bromeando, enfatizando la palabra 'todo'.

—Idiota—dije por lo bajo, lo que logró hacerlo sonreír, por alguna bizarra razón, al enfermo de Cormac le causa gracia sacarme de mis casillas.

—Mira, Cyb, no es que me queje, pero me da miedo. Me da miedo de que papá sea un rebelde. Si, ya sé lo que piensas, que estoy loco, pero míralo desde este punto de vista. Si somos sólo tú y yo, sólo somos eso, un par de niños intentando tomar la justicia por nuestras propias manos, nadie nos tomaría en serio, creerían que sólo queremos llevarle la contraria a nuestros padres, si alguien ajeno a nuestra familia lo descubriría le restarían importancia, ¿quién creería que nosotros podríamos hacer las cosas que planeamos?, ja, nadie, nadie le daría una atención especial a nuestros 'planes de revolución' porque son algo que no podemos alcanzar.

Abrí mi boca para replicar pero Cormac me hizo una seña de que me callara.

—Déjame terminar, por favor. Estábamos fuera de peligro, todo era perfecto. En cambio si se enteran y mi padre es un rebelde, ahí las cosas serían distintas. El Capitolio nos tomaría a los tres, nos torturarían emocional, física y psicológicamente hasta la locura, si es que no nos matan en el proceso. Pero antes de eso se asegurarían de arruinar el apellido Lapworth, exiliarlos, dañar a quien sea que tuviera una conexión con nosotros; extinguir la amenaza contra su preciado poder, sabes tan bien como yo cómo son ellos, lo que son capaces de hacer para seguir siendo los jefes de todo. Papá ha trabajado toda su vida para ganar el respeto que tiene hoy en día, se ha partido el lomo día y noche para cumplir sus metas, para darle dignidad a nuestra familia, no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que yo he sido cómplice en la destrucción del sueño de mi padre.

—Si tu padre es un rebelde, es un riesgo que el esta consciente que debía tomar.

Justo terminé de pronunciar esas palabras quise que ni siquiera las hubiera pensado. Los músculos faciales de Cormac se tensaron, entrecerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejó escapar una corta risa amarga.

—Eres realmente impresionante, Cybelle. No todo en esta vida es un 'si' y un 'no', también existen los 'tal vez'. Supongo que debí imaginar que serías partidaria de la idea del _'por el bien mayor', _yo no soy como tu, y mi padre no es como el tuyo, que él nunca te prestó la atención que te merecías, que no te tratara como un padre debe tratar a su hija, esa no es mi culpa, ni tampoco la de mi padre. Yo sí quiero a mi papá, lo aprecio y lo admiro, y sé que tu también. Que tu padre y tu tengan una relación del asco no significa que todos seamos así. No creo que pienses que papá debería arriesgar todo su trabajo y esfuerzo si el te ha tratado más como a una hija que tu papá. ¿Quién te ayudaba con tus lecciones para los exámenes con tu tutor? ¿Quién estuvo ahí para aconsejarte y escucharte? ¿Quién fue el que dejó de trabajar por dos días porque estabas muy enferma? Hasta donde yo sé, ese fue Robert Lapworth.

Mi rostro estaba rojo de la rabia. El tono de voz de Cormac no era ofensivo, tampoco defensivo; pero había una seguridad que me sacaba de quicio, una confianza sobrehumana en que las palabras que estaba diciendo estaban perfectas y que no cometía un error en pronunciarlas. No es que él estuviera equivocado, porque es cierto que Robert Lapworth ha sido más padre que mi propio padre, pero no les puedes escupir a la gente a la cara que tu papá no te presta atención.

—Y hasta donde yo sabía, tu estabas de acuerdo con cambiar a Panem—escupí con rabia las palabras mientras me levantaba con intensidad del suelo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Cybelle, no seas tan ilusa, ¿dos niños de 12 y 13 años? ¿revolucionando Panem? ¿En serio? Podríamos informar a la gente, hacer una micro revolución ideológica, una mínima revolución en pensamiento. La gente tiene miedo, miedo de lo que el Capitolio le pueda hacer, y dos niñatos no les darán la seguridad que tienen que tener para enfrentarse a ellos.—me contestó en un tono de voz calmado y se incorporaba y se sacudía el césped que se pudo haber adherido a sus ropas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué molestarte en investigar por horas conmigo, en quejarte del Capitolio, en darme ilusiones de que quizá podríamos hacer algo con nuestras vidas y cambiar la de los demás?—dije explotando de una vez.

—Porque una micro revolución ideológica, es mejor que ninguna revolución en absoluto.


	6. Relatos y ofrendas de paz

Un par de semanas de semanas habían pasado desde mi discusión con Cormac en el jardín, y desde ese momento no habíamos vuelto a entrar en contacto. De vez en cuando iba a la biblioteca de mi papá y buscaba alguna clase de información que pudiera ser útil para 'la causa' pero a los pocos minutos lo abandonaba, cada vez que empezaba a leer algo, en mi mente resonaban las palabras de Cormac "no tomaran en serio a dos niñatos porque es imposible que lo logremos" y la rabia me embargaba, ¿cómo podía concentrarme si mi único apoyo pensaba que era una idea imposible? Me pasaba el día en cama, ni siquiera salía para otra cosa que no fuera para comer, ya que la idea de que me trajeran la comida a la habitación me disgustaba.

Bajé para ir a tomar mi cena, la comida estaba lista, pero aún no habían servido las bebidas, me dirigí a las cocinas, saludé a los criados que se encontraban allí, quienes me miraban con una cara de estupefacción; si, como si nunca hubieran visto a una persona servirse jugo, tomé la jarra y me serví en un vaso de cristal, involuntariamente derramé un poco y empecé a limpiarlo, apenas toqué la superficie mojada en jugo con el trozo de tela absorbente, se escuchó un sonido general de sorpresa. Un par de ellos se me acercaron nerviosos.

—Ama Allardyce no …

—Primero, nada de 'ama', ni llamarme por mi apellido, me llamo Cybelle, pero me pueden llamarme Cyb, un placer de conocerlos, aunque no los conozco, nunca los había visto antes, ¿cómo se llaman?—dije interrumpiéndolos mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi vaso.

Su cara de asombro era desconcertante, parecía que presenciaran, una clase de ser extraño, algo que es imposible. La chica tenía un botón del cuello de su uniforme estaba desabrochado y pude notar varios moratones en su clavícula, se notaba que eran distintos porque algunas estaban más oscuros que otros, sólo podía pensar que los malditos esos sabían exactamente donde golpear a los criados justo en los lugares que se supone que su uniforme debía cubrir.

—Lo siento tanto—murmuré inconscientemente.

—¿Disculpe, ama?—inquirió el chico, no podría tener más de diecinueve años.

Aclaré mi garganta, como para corregirlos con una sonrisa cálida en mis labios, el chico me devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

—Quise decir, ¿Qué dijo señorita Cybelle?

—Mucho mejor y no dije nada. ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres, de nuevo?

El chico aún con una expresión tímida en su rostro, expandió un poco más su sonrisilla para contestar mi pregunta.

—Yo soy Fabian y ella es Arella.

—¿Son nuevos, ah?

—Si,—susurró Fabian—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No los había visto antes.

—Bueno, señorita Cybelle, ¿necesita algo? Puedo terminar de lim…

—No, muchas gracias por tu oferta, yo puedo—dije mientras Arella, se retiraba extremadamente tímida—Y gracias por llamarme por mi nombre de pila, Fabian, lindo nombre por cierto.

El chico reprimió otra sonrisa, mientras hacia caso omiso de mis palabras y limpiaba mi desorden.

—¡Fabian! ¡Te dije que no tenías necesidad de hacerlo!—protesté mientras ponía una mano sobre la suya para que se detuviera.

Él se enderezó, y me miró como con respeto y aún un deje de sorpresa, no creo que ningún amo le hubiera dicho que dejara de limpiar para limpiarlo él mismo, le arrebaté el trozo de tela absorbente que tenía en su mano y terminé de limpiarlo.

—¡Listo!—vociferé mientras Fabian aún me miraba—Ya vuelvo—dije mientras me dirigía hasta el comedor, tomé mi plato y me dirigí a la cocina y me senté en la mesa donde los criados comían, esa debía ser una de las escenas más contradictorias que alguien del Capitolio podría ver, casi podía sentir el paro cardíaco de su madre si la veía comiendo en la mesa de las cocinas.

—Vamos, siéntate aquí—le dije a Fabian para que se acercara, haciéndole señas para que se sentara en el banco de mi lado, la verdad no había hablado con nadie desde mi discusión con Cormac y Fabian tenía algo que me agradaba, algo que me hacía confiar en él, algo que me hacía querer hablarle.

Muy tímidamente, casi con miedo, se sienta al asiento de al lado, mientras daba los primeros bocados a mi cena.

—He trabajado con siete diferente y jamás había hablado directamente con ninguno de ellos.—me confesó

Tragué rápidamente para responder.

—¡¿Siete? Guao, esos bastantes—Fabian era joven y sabía lo que le pasaba a los criados si los devolvían, me sentí muy apenada con él, le dediqué una mirada triste mientras pensaba que debajo de esos tímidos ojos azules y de su delgado cuerpo, escondido bajo ese holgado uniforme, marcas de látigos, shocks eléctricos, golpes, moretones y magulladuras habían; cicatrices que traen recuerdos a una dolorosa torturas, heridas por cicatrizar que eran un constante recordatorio de que si cometía un error, volvería a sufrir.

—Se puede decir que yo no soy exactamente la clase de persona que abunda en el Capitolio, me parece que mi actitud es bastante diferente a la del resto.—le dije a manera de respuesta.

—Entonces, Fabian, espero no te moleste que pregunte que digas algo de tu vida, no sé, cosas como ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo llegaste a ser criado, siendo tan joven?—por fin me atreví a hacer esas preguntas cuyas respuestas estaba muriendo por conocer, interrogantes que me atormentaban mis pensamientos y nunca tuve el valor de preguntárselo a ningún criado antes. Fabian se sobresaltó antes mis preguntas, su lenguaje corporal denotaba un extremo nivel de nerviosismo, supongo que no deber ser muy bueno tus experiencias torturadoras de un pasado no tan lejano.

—No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, no te estoy obligando a decir algo con lo que no estas cómodo, sólo intentaba hacer tema de conversación. Además, ¿Crees que iría a contarle esto a alguien? Si mis padres se enteraran de que sólo entré a las cocinas para otra cosa que no sea gritarles, probablemente considerarían desheredarme—lo intenté calmar mientras tomaba bocados de mi cena.

Fabian se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar, aún parecía temeroso, pero mucho estaba mucho más calmado.

—Trabajo en esto desde los once o doce, cuando mi padre murió, el dinero escaseaba en casa, tuve que salir y conseguir un empleo. Era bastante joven para ser criado, pero aprendo rápidamente y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salir adelante. La única razón por la que me han 'devuelto' tantas veces, es porque a pesar de todo era un niño, aún lo soy, bueno casi; y la mayoría de las familias con las que trabajaba tenían hijos de mas o menos mi edad, y ellos se me acercaban para hablar o jugar, cosa que a sus padres no los emocionaba, como era de esperarse. Ellos pensaban que el hecho de que sus hijos se juntaran con la servidumbre era un insulto.

Fabian hizo una pausa, donde hubo un silencio sepulcral que ni yo me atreví a romper. Él tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar con su relato.

—Soy originario del Distrito 4, viví allí hasta que cumplí los nueve años, luego nos trasladaron al Capitolio. Mi papá era obrero y mi madre tenía empleos de medio turno para cubrir las cuentas, al morir mi padre, siendo yo el mayor, tuve que hacer lo que fuera necesario para que ellos estuvieran bien. Cada día y noche cruzo los dedos para que ninguno de mis hermanos tengan que hacer que yo me he visto obligado a hacer.

Él había terminado de hablar. Había terminado de comer y lo observaba, me imagino estar en su situación, él tenía casi mi edad cuando pasó por eso. El simple hecho de imaginar a alguien tan pequeño ser tan golpeado, lograba hacer que hubiera un choque entre las ganas de llorar y de salir gritando y atacar a la gente del Capitolio. Fabian notó que había terminado e inmediatamente recogió los trastos y se dispuso a lavarlos. Salí de mi ensimismamiento para acercarme hasta donde se encontraba él.

—Gracias, ya sabes, por confiar en mi. Yo, personalmente, no lo hubiera hecho, no confiaría en ninguno de mis amos. Y no te preocupes, jamás le diría eso a alguien que quisiera o pudiera ser capaz de hacerte daño.—le sonreí a manera de despedida para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Apenas llegué a mi recamara, volvía a mi estado de reposo total, lanzándome a mi cama. Observando el techo, noté que había algo que realmente me estaba molestando y eso era el cambio de mi actitud; me sentía hipócrita, decía que nadie cambiaría quién y cómo soy, criticaba la indiferencia de las personas ante las cosas que les molestaban. Y ahí estaba yo, tendida en mi cama, sin hacer nada, por que alguien me dijo que no lo podía lograr, porque me dijeron que era imposible.

En ese momento escuche el sonido del choque de los nudillos contra una puerta, me incorporé para verlo, ahí estaba, apoyado en el marco de mi puerta, con una caja en sus brazos. Su rostro denotaba que él estaba pasándosela tan bien como yo, pero no tenía intenciones de pedir disculpas.

—¿Puedo…?—me preguntó el castaño.

—Pasa, Cormac.—le contesté sin ninguna emoción en mis palabras. No intentaba ser indiferente, la indiferencia salía de mí inconscientemente.

—Sólo quería pasar a aclarar que siento que nos hayamos distanciado por una estupidez que dije, y bueno, no me arrepiento de lo que dije, pero lamento sus consecuencias.—dijo en un susurro, mientras entraba en mi habitación y se sentaba en el pequeño sofá que había y ponía la caja en su regazo.

—Esta es, digamos que…mi ofrenda de paz.—me dijo Cormac con una de esas sonrisas infantiles que él dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que se emocionaba.—Morirás al enterarte de estas cosas del Capitolio, e incluso tengo un borrador para lo que podría ser nuestra primera pequeña intervención de la balanza de la justicia y su mejor amigo.—se detuvo en seco y su sonrisa se borró, y me miró con preocupación—¿Aún soy tu mejor amigo, verdad?

Sonreí ampliamente, algo que no hacía desde hace un par de semanas, tomé una de las almohadas de mi cama y se la lancé justo al rostro.

—Pero, por supuesto que si, idiota.


	7. ¿El primer plan?

Y ahí yacía, tirada en mi cama, boca arriba, con la caja que Cormac me había traído hace un par de horas. Esta debía ser la octava vez que cambiaba de posición en los últimos veinte minutos, sin importar cómo o dónde estuviera, me sentía incómoda; mi mente trabajaba a billón por hora, considerando cada posibilidad, cada pro y cada contra. Cormac había hecho un borrador de lo que él llamaba 'la primera intervención de la balanza y su amigo'. No era peligroso de por sí, el riesgo era casi nulo. _casi_, esa es una palabra clave en este juego de palabras, es un riesgo mínimo, pero aún hay riesgo. Palabras. Conocimiento. Los poderes más grandes que pueden haber, al controlar el conocimiento de una persona logras controlarla a ella también.

Calculaba que era alrededor de la una de la madrugada y mis pensamientos no me dejaban conciliar el sueño; ¿nunca han sentido como si se ahogaran en sus propios pensamientos? ¿Como si tus ideas te consumieran lentamente y no consigues una manera de apartarte de ellos? Me quedé admirando el techo como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera visto, y me concentré en buscar inexistentes grietas en él, intentando conseguir una paz temporal mientras me rendía ante los brazos de Morfeo.

—

Al día siguiente desperté, como si los sucesos de la tarde anterior hubiesen sido alguna clase de sueño extraño, me dispuse a seguir con mi anterior estado de reposo hasta que vi la caja de cartón en el suelo, todo su contenido se encontraba disperso por la alfombra y mientras ponía todo en orden los recuerdos venían a mí como alguna especie de _flashback _acelerado. Cormac. Fabian. Sexties. Distrito 4. Burdel. Tortura. Plan. Balanza. Las palabras flotaban en mi cerebro, y aún no conectaba las cosas, era como si mi cerebro aún no estuviera dispuesto a despertarse. Tomé una de las tantas hojas de papel que yacían en la caja y la leí para mis adentros en un muy leve susurro. A pesar de la perfecta caligrafía que reconocía del señor Lapworth, los años, el polvo y manchas de humedad y lo que parecía café o té hacía algo difícil poder distinguir las palabras. Tomé la caja y la coloqué sobre la superficie de mi escritorio, encendí la lámpara de mesa y acerqué la nota lo más posible entre mi campo visual y la luz que emanaba la lámpara. Sólo lograba comprender algunas frases.

_"el sextiaro de la calle woverplace abastece a los peces gordos del gobierno, si tan sólo existiera la posibilidad de entrar y tomar alguna clase de prueba y exponerla, iniciaríamos un clase de efecto dominó, un funcionario de capitolio tras otro, tras otro. secreto a secreto, derrumbará las creencias de la gente que se enterará y tomará acciones, o eso espero…"_

La carta era mucho más larga, pero aparte de ser ilegible, mi pérdida de interés en el documento y la manera casi instantánea en que mi cerebro ató los cabos sueltos y recordó el plan de Cormac.

—

_"oh por dios, esto es una estupidez, nos descubrirán, lo sabrán y luego seremos fusilados públicamente."_

Me encontraba en casa de los Lapworth, apenas recordé la idea de Cormac, me cambié tan rápido como me fuera posible y me dirigí hasta allá sin siquiera desayunar, a pesar de la terrible mirada de reproche que Rowan me dedicó mientras salía despedida por la puerta trasera. Cormac y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor, mientras comíamos unas tostadas con huevo y tocino que él había preparado. Aunque esta casa la puedo llamar más un hogar que la mía, a veces se me hace extraño la falta de miradas de parte de los criados, ese sonido casi imperceptible que te indica que otras personas se encuentran ahí, pero era una extrañeza de la buena.

—Cormac, tu sabes que te adoro y eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y te digo esto porque te quiero,— le dije mientras le daba otro mordisco a mi tostada y ponía mi otra mano sobre su hombro—Amigo, has perdido total y completamente la poca cordura que te quedaba.—continué con la boca llena.

—Oh, vamos, Cyb, ¿qué puede salir mal? ¿De cuándo acá Cybelle Allardyce se acobarda?

— ¡¿Qué no puede salir mal? Estás demente si piensas que dejarían entrar a un chico de 13 años—-

—Cyb, ya tengo 15, y sabes que aparento ser mayor

— ¡Como digas! Al sextiaro principal del país como perro por su casa. ¿Estás consciente del nivel de seguridad y secretismo de ese lugar?

— ¡Precisamente, linda! Jamás podrían acusarnos porque se supone que ellos no existen.

—Estás loco, Lapworth, en serio. Esto es ya casi preocupante… y yo no me acobardo.

—Entonces, demuéstramelo.

—

_"dios mío, ¿cómo se supone que cormac logró que me metiera en esta cosa? no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer."_

Había pasado un par de semanas y Cormac me mareó lo suficiente para aceptar su oferta y ahora me encontraba en su baño, cambiándome por algo que pensaba que jamás iba a tener que usar. Saqué la ropa de mi bolso y empecé a desvestirme. Antes de ponerme mi atuendo, lo admiré por un momento.

_"oh, cormac, esta me la deberás y en grande."_

Salí del cuarto de baño, entrando en la habitación de Cormac, para encontrármelo mirándome fijamente (_demasiado_ fijo), una ceja alzada y su boca ligeramente abierta, claramente estaba sorprendido.

Me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo y vi mi reflejo para sorprenderme también. Ahí estaba parada frente al espejo pero la chica que me devolvía la mirada no era yo, _no podía ser yo. _Estaba usando un _muy _ajustado top rojo con un escote no demasiado revelador pero exponía la suficiente cantidad de piel de mi pecho para hacerme sentir incómoda, a través de la tela del top se podía ver mi sujetador, lo que sólo lograba incomodarme aún más. Estaba usando una falda negra que era más corta por delante que por detrás; al frente me llegaba hasta tres cuartos de los muslos, mientras que la parte trasera de la falda, llegaba hasta un poco más de la mitad de la pantorrilla, estaba usando tacos altos, si, _cybelle allardyceen tacos_, ya lo sé, negros de plataforma con la suela roja. Mi cabello caía sobre mis hombros en ondas desordenadas y me coloqué una capa de maquillaje, me remarqué la línea negra trazada en mis párpados y algo de sombra para oscurecerlos muy poco, un toque de rubor para no lucir pálida y los labios de un color rojo sangre.

En cada aspecto era un antónimo andante de Cybelle Allardyce, era otra persona, pero a pesar de mi incomodidad dentro de mi propia piel, no lucía como otra chica del Capitolio, ahora me veía como alguien independiente con una fuerza y seguridad que emanaba de cada uno mis poros con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Giré para ver a Cormac, quien aún estaba ensimismado, tragó saliva y balbuceó una palabras ininteligibles y volvió a dejar su boca entreabierta mientras me escaneaba con la mirada de nuevo.

— ¡LAPWORTH!—le espeté esperando sacarlo de su shock.

—Oh, sí, sí, ya me cambio—me dijo con una voz ronca y distante, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que usaba y empezaba a quitarse la camisa. Sentía el calor en mi cara, sabía que me había ruborizado, y bastante. No sé por qué, no es como si hubiera sido la primera vez que he visto a Cormac cambiarse, pero _si_ era la primera vez que lo miraba pensando que él no estaba nada mal. Sacudí el pensamiento de mi cabeza y bajé la mirada, hasta escucharlo hablar.

—Cyb—me llamó aún con esa extraña ronquera en su voz. Me acerqué y le pregunté qué ocurría en un susurro. —Ayuda. —me suplicó con la mirada, sabiendo que se referiría a como lucir. Usaba una camiseta blanca ceñida y sobre ella una camisa de jean descolorido. Me mordí el labio mientras pensaba que otra cosa podía hacer para hacerlo lucir más como el chico malo rompecorazones que como el mejor amigo que cualquier persona podría desear. Me acerqué un poco más y desabotoné un botón de la camiseta blanca, estiré la de jean.

—Bájate los pantalones. —le pedí, Cormac me miró alzando una ceja, con una mirada alegre y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—No conocía esos lados tan traviesos tuyos, Allardyce.

—Ya cállate, Cormac, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. —le contesto sin evitar reprimir una sonrisa mientras se los bajaba a la altura de algo más abajo de las caderas.

Me puse de puntillas para alborotar su pelo.

— ¡Ta-dá! Listo.

—Gracias, bueno ¿nos vamos?

—

Por primera vez, pedí que me llevara unos de los choferes de papá. Nos dirigíamos a Woverplace. En medio del camino Cormac rompió el silencio.

—Es raro ¿sabes? Eres tú, sé que eres tú, pero no veo a Cyb.

—Yo tampoco me veía a mi misma en el espejo.

—Ya empiezo a extrañar a la pelirroja—me confesó mientras revolvía mi ahora rubio cabello.

Inesperadamente, nos detuvimos y bajamos.

—No se preocupe, lo llamaremos para que nos venga a retirar. —Lo despidió Cormac. Cosa a lo que el chofer asintó, dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al deportivo.

—Yo tomaré la conversación, soy el mayor y sé aparentar mejor, sólo debes asentir y seguirme la corriente con actos—me ordenó Cormac mientras caminábamos por la calle, haciéndose énfasis en las últimas dos.

A los pocos minutos lo escuché soltar una especie de gruñido, volteé para mirarlo mientras se quitaba la camiseta de jean y me la ponía sobre los hombros.

—No me está gustando como los chicos que pasan se te quedan viendo, como si fueras un pedazo de comida. Cúbrete con esto. —dijo con malhumor en su voz.

No me atreví a contestarle, así que sólo me abrigué y bajaba la mirada para observar el suelo.

Caminamos un poco y vimos el sextiaro en la distancia, era como una versión moderna, más grande y actualizada de lo que en mis novelas clásicas llamaban 'burdel'. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y Cormac rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos. Había algo diferente en su conducta hoy, algo sobreprotector.

Entramos al lugar, estaba cubierto de telas de color rojo oscuro que caían drapeadas desde el techo, la sala pobremente iluminada por un _chandelier_ de cristal, acompañado por velas ubicadas por toda la habitación, el suelo era de madera oscura que no supe identificar, al igual que el resto de los muebles, había algo oscuro y tenebroso en esa habitación, como si las paredes quisieran contarte las atrocidades que ocurren cuando no hay nadie a la vista. Me aferré más a Cormac para darme un poco más de seguridad mientras pensaba _"cybelle allardyce, la chica balanza, no se acobarda."_

Cormac tocó la campanilla que estaba sobre el mostrador al mismo tiempo que me desabrochaba su camisa y se la devolvía, murmurándole un apenas audible 'gracias'.

Un hombre alto de cabello largo, hasta poco más de los hombros, vistiendo semi-formal, salió de la oscuridad que sumía la parte trasera del local.

—Una joven pareja que se extravió, ya buscaré el teléfono para que puedan llamar a casa…

—Señor, nosotros no somos pa…—no pude terminar de corregir al hombre porque Cormac me silenció con un pisotón.

—No estamos extraviados, queríamos solicitar uno de sus servicios.

El hombre alzó una ceja, como señal de incredulidad, pero de todos modos usó su mejor sonrisa diplomática con nosotros.

—Oh, por supuesto, ¿trío? ¿Intercambio de pareja?

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente para mirar a Cormac con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, en señal de extrema sorpresa que denotaba un claro '¿habla en serio?' El color inmediatamente se apoderó de las mejillas de Cormac.

—No, no, es nuestra primera vez y…—la vergüenza calló las palabras de Cormac, era raro verlo quedarse sin palabras,

—Por supuesto, lo entiendo, quieren que sea especial.

No podía creer que estaba presenciando esta escena, esto debía ser alguna clase de sueño bizarro, el sueño _más_ bizarro que alguna vez podría tener, vestida de esta manera en un sextario remoto para alquilar un sextie para que nos _enseñe_ a Cormac y a mí, y así nuestra _primera vez_ sea, ¿cómo había dicho el hombre? Si, especial.

"Oh por dios, no puede ser que esté haciendo esto. ¡Y con Cormac!"

—Ya sé a quién necesitan, si serían tan amables de acompañarme. —El hombre se sumió en las sombras de la parte posterior, y antes de seguirle el paso, Cormac acercó su rostro al mío para susurrarme algo que sólo yo pudiera escuchar.

— ¿Estás bien? Guarda la calma, esto también es extremadamente raro para mí, sé que estás asustada, no me lo puedes negar, sólo deja que yo me haga cargo de esto, ¿si, linda?

Sentía su respiración sobre mi rostro y sólo pude asentir levemente por tener los nervios de punta. Seguimos los pasos del hombre a través de varios pasillos, estaba diseñado como un laberinto, era tan fácil de perderse como respirar, había demasiado silencio, sólo se escuchaban nuestros pasos y el sonido de nuestra respiración.

—Esta es, número 213, joven Lapworth y señorita. Pueden probar si es de su agrado, si no es así, fácilmente le asignaremos otra acompañante.—señaló el hombre mientras abría la puerta de dicha habitación y forzaba mi vista, intentando divisar algo más que penumbra, y lo primero que vi, hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo, cadenas en las paredes de ladrillo, como si estuviesen diseñados para sostener a alguien, y una joven chica, recostada en una pequeña otomana cuyo rostro ocultaba las sombras.

—Callisto, tienes acá una joven pareja, impresiónalos. Es una orden.


	8. Quiero que cambie, pero no para mí

Al entrar a la 'habitación', automáticamente se iluminó, lo que me permitió observarla más detalladamente era una especie de híbrido de una suite de motel barato con una pobre decoración 'romántica' y una cámara de tortura. La pared de la izquierda que había divisado tenía las 2 cadenas con grilletes que había visto en la penumbra, además de manchas de lo que parecía sangre seca e intentos fallidos de quitarla de la alfombra que estaba chamuscada en algunas puntas.

La iluminación también me permitió darle una mirada más exacta a la chica llamada Callisto y lo único que podía pensar era que era hermosa, simple y extremadamente hermosa, probablemente la chica más perfecta que he visto en mi vida y probablemente la más perfecta que Cormac haya visto, también. Tenía una larga cabellera castaña oscura que caía graciosamente en ondas, pómulos marcados que estilizaban su rostro, ojos verdes que le daban un pequeño deje de vulnerabilidad, labios carnosos coloreados de un suave rosa, una perfecta piel era morena y un cuerpo que formaba exactamente la figura de un reloj de arena, pero era bastante baja, lo que le daba un aire de suavidad y delicadeza. Callisto no podría tener más de unos 19 años. Normalmente no le presto mucha atención a mi aspecto, pero esta chica era tan despampanante que incluso a mí me hacía sentir algo mal conmigo misma. Luego de presentarnos, el hombre se retiró y nos dejó a unos muy incómodos Cormac y Cybelle en la habitación con Callisto.

Antes de entrar a la 213, en las muchas hileras de pasillos, notamos la ubicación de un salón llamado 'salón presidencial' y una pequeña oficina adyacente. Asumo que los grandes del Capitolio no pedirían, nada más ni nada menos, que ese salón y de acuerdo a nuestras presunciones, probablemente, podríamos encontrar alguna prueba física para llevarnos o si no en la oficina de al lado, quizás conseguiríamos algo. Sí, quizás. Nada era asegurado. Este plan era un salto al vacío, y no sabemos si al terminar la caída nos esperaba una malla acolchada o sólo el duro y frío suelo.

Después de un silencio incómodo que pareció durar una eternidad, Cormac y yo compartimos una mirada que ambos sabíamos que significaba 'Empecemos con esto'. Cormac se quitó la camiseta de jean que le había devuelto, dentro de ella, habíamos adherido con cinta unas pocas bolsas, se las despegaba y colocaba sobre la cama, una de ellas tenía una cámara y varias hojas de papel dobladas y las otras dos estaban vacías. Callisto nos observaba como si fuera lo más normal, o quizás ella aparentaba que nos observaba como si eso fuera lo más normal. Decidí sentarme y contarle a Callisto lo que íbamos a hacer, ya que ella, de una manera u otra, estaba involucrada en él y lo mejor era ponerla al corriente para evitar que arruinara algo. Empecé a balbucear algunas palabras, pero claramente ella no me seguía, Cormac terminó de hacer lo suyo, y se sentó a mi lado.

—Mira, en resumen, esto es lo que ocurre, intentamos hacer algo realmente nos pone en peligro, pero si esto sale bien, las personas como tu tendrán mejores derechos, dejarán de ser una sombra en las calles del Capitolio, por primera vez serán oídos, las personas conocerán tu historia y las de los demás, y quizás se podrá castigar a quienes te hayan hecho esto, a quienes te hayan convertido en esta persona y te han herido física, psicológica y socialmente; y no me refiero a un castigo legal ya que no podemos contar con el , está es la cosa:¿estás a nuestro favor, en contra, o nos ignorarás?—terminó Cormac y rápidamente tomaba todo, y se levantaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, al tomar el pomo de la puerta Callisto nos habló por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado.

—¿Por qué?

Suspiré y supe a lo que ella se refería, ¿por qué dos niños que vivían en las mejores condiciones que hay iban a hacer algo? ¿Si no tienen por qué, no tienen de qué quejarse.

—Porque es lo correcto. Es lo justo. Hay algo extraño en este mundo, que para sentir el dolor de los demás, para poder saber que es real, para poder querer hacer algo al respecto, para tomar las cartas en el asunto, hay que ser víctimas directas de esa fuente de dolor. No tengo que ser de los distritos para sentirme totalmente impotente y triste cada vez que escogen a un tributo de doce años, no tengo que ser una criada para apreciar todo ese trabajo que hacer, para ayudarlos e intentar reducir su labor, no tengo que ser una sextie para saber que te están dañando, para que me den asco todas esas personas que vienen a reclamar tu cuerpo por dinero, para tener las ganas de abofetear a las personas que te golpean y te tratan como si fueras un animal si no cumples con los requisitos de un cliente. Quiero que todo eso cambie, quiero que haya una diferencia, pero no significa que eso me esté afectando a mí directamente. Los humanos tenemos esta cosa llamada empatía que permite que las emociones de los demás resuenen en nosotros y algunos la demuestran más que otros. Queremos probarles a todos ustedes, a quienes el Capitolio los deja a un lado, que los tratan como si no valieran nada, de que hay alguien a quienes les importa, que hay alguien a quien realmente siente su dolor, alguien que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que se acabe. Lo hacemos porque queremos demostrarle que estamos con ustedes y no hay manera de que los dejemos atrás.—al acabar, dejé escapar un suspiro largo y profundo.

Callisto tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, pero aún podía ver que tenía los ojos vidriosos y pestañeaba con frecuencia para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, Cormac se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Hay dos personas que se preocupan por esta clase de cosas y esas dos personas necesitan de tu ayuda para hacer de Panem un lugar mejor.

Veinte minutos después estábamos los tres saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndonos a la suite presidencial.

—Muévete, dulzura, yo me hago cargo—le ordenó Callisto a Cormac mientras forzaba la puerta para poder entrar. Al escuchar un ligero 'click' supe que ya lo había logrado y empezamos a entrar detrás de Callisto, quien iba con paso seguro y confiado.

Al iluminarse la habitación, pude ver que era simplemente hermosa, estaba exquisitamente decorada, telas color vino caían drapeadas desde el techo, dándole un ambiente de privacidad, una enorme cama beige centraba la habitación, había también un sofá-cama tapizado con una tela de arabescos, exactamente la misma que las cortinas que dan al fondo de la habitación; en la esquina había un gran armario de madera oscura. Apenas lo abrí, Callisto me dijo:

—Niña, ahí nunca dejarían nada, es un lugar muy visible para que se les olviden que allí dejaron algo y si así fuera, el servicio lo recogería para devolverlo. Debes pensar en lugares donde dejarían sus pertenencias por accidente, porque las escondieron allí o se les cayó.

Buscamos rápidamente por un par de minutos en pequeños posibles escondrijos.

—Aquí no hay nada—dije.

Callisto me ignoró totalmente y siguió hacia adelante, detrás de las cortinas no habían ventanas sino una puerta.

—Jajá, bingo.—susurró con el triunfo resonando en sus palabras, volvió a violar la cerradura y logramos entrar.

—-

Al llegar a la habitación de Cormac, simplemente me desplomé sobre su cama y me dejé llevar por mi cansancio y sentía que mis párpados pesaban una tonelada, sabía que Cormac me hablaba pero mi cerebro era incapaz de procesar sus palabras y veía como el mundo que me rodeaba, se apagaba poco a poco.

—Hey, Cyb, despierta, linda.—susurraba mi mejor amigo mientras me sacudía para sacarme de mi siesta. Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro, con los ojos cerrados, supe que estábamos realmente cerca el uno del otro. Al abrir los ojos noté que estaba sumido en la oscuridad, y empecé a estirarme para levantarme. Al bostezar casi pude oír a Cormac sonreír.

—Linda, ya lo terminé, dime que te parece.—me dijo suavemente como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.

Me incorporé y noté que Cormac me había puesto un abrigo de él, que me quedaba gigante, me quitó los zapatos y me cubrió con una manta, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al estar consciente de ello.

Él estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, y me paré justo detrás de él, apoyándome sobre su espalda

—¿Qué hiciste?—le pregunté mientras bostezaba y miré el reloj sobre el escritorio, que decía que eran las tres de la mañana.

Cormac me mostró un folleto con la foto de la campaña anterior del actual alcalde del Capitolio, al lado de ella, una de él con su esposa e hijos, y debajo de ambas, una de él con una sextie en una 'situación comprometedora' apta para ser vista por menores. Este afiches llevaba como título '¿Y su héroe, aún es quién pensaba que era?' y firmaba con el dibujo de una balanza y un círculo dentro de un cuadrado. En el suelo debía haber por lo menos otros 50 afiches más. Enviaríamos anónimamente algunos a la prensa y pondríamos los demás en lugares donde las personas lo verían pero no estarían expuestos.

Y esa era la manera, cazarlos uno a uno, que la gente empiece a desconfiar poco, de manera silenciosa, callada y desconocida se acabaría con esto; sin que ellos supieran, sin que notaran que estaban siendo golpeados. Somos como dos boxeadores, y los 'rebeldes' golpeamos los brazos del Capitolio, y como los golpes parecen tan insignificantes, no se preocupan, pero no paramos de golpear sus costados. En el momento en que decidamos dar el golpe final en su rostro, tendrá las extremidades superiores tan adoloridas que no podrán esquivar ni bloquear el inminente final del round.


	9. Conociendo a su familia

La casa era un frenesí, la gente corría de un lado para otro, sin rumbo definido, persiguiendo a mi madre, acatando sus instrucciones. Hace mucho que no veo un calendario o un reloj, no por ser despistada, pero no me gusta dejarme llevar por los estándares del tiempo, prefiero hacer las cosas más libremente, sin que el tiempo me diga cuándo; pero no necesitaba hacer uso de un calendario para saber en qué fecha estábamos, el único momento en que el pandemonio se desata en mi casa y mi madre toma parte de él, es cuando se acerca La Cena de Vencedores.

La Cena de Vencedores es una gala que se celebra en el salón de baile de mi casa cada año, justamente cuando han pasado seis meses desde los últimos Juegos del Hambre, y faltan otros seis para los siguientes. Mi padre invita a todos aquellos vencedores al que su firma haya patrocinado con el curso de los años, es decir un ochenta y cinco por ciento de ellos y a toda la clase alta del Capitolio para reunirse y hablar de lo esplendoroso y glamuroso de ver a veinticuatro chicos matarse unos a otros.

Cada año me rehúso a presentarme, y cada año soy obligada a ir, con excepción de la gala pasada porque aún me encontraba en reposo por las cirugías, pero mi madre insistió en llevarme en camilla o silla de ruedas, a lo cual, afortunadamente, mi doctor se negó.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras para ir a las cocinas, donde me encuentro con Rowan, la criada que me ha visto crecer.

― Buenos días, Ro.―la saludo mientras recoge todo a su alrededor.

―Buenos días, señorita Cybelle, ¿qué le apetece para desayunar?―pregunta mientras se acerca a las hornillas.

―Realmente no tengo mucho apetito hoy, un par de tostadas y jugo sería suficiente.

Rowan velozmente pone a tostar las rodajas de pan y sirve un vaso de jugo de naranja, cuando el teléfono suena, le hago una seña diciéndole que yo iré a contestar.

Al posar el auricular bajo mi oreja, inmediatamente reconozco la voz en la otra línea, la reconozco mejor que la mía.

―Disculpe―carraspea Cormac ―podría comunicarme con Cybelle, dígale que…

―Habla―le cortó la oración a medias.

―Hola, Cyb, em, te llamaba para hacerte una pequeña invitación―propone mientras toma un tono de voz sobreactuado para aparentar excesiva elegancia―me preguntaba si me harías el honor de acompañarme al otro lado de la ciudad esta tarde, honorable damisela.

―Sí, sobreactuado caballero, el honor será todo mío― le contesto siguiéndole el juego mientras reprimo una risa.

―El carruaje estará allá en una hora, estese preparada ante su llegada. ― dice Cormac antes de escuchar el pitido que me dice que ya colgó.

Cuelgo el auricular y me dirijo a la mesa de la cocina donde suelo tomar mi desayuno con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

―¿Qué le dijo el señor Lapworth? ―me cuestiona Ro mientras tomo asiento.

―¿Cómo supo que era él? ―la miro confundida.

―En mi quince años trabajando en esta casa, sólo he conocido a una sola persona que la haga sonreír de esa manera, y es él.

Ruedo los ojos, mientras tomo un bocado de mis tostadas y un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

―Me invitó al otro lado de la ciudad, no sé para qué. ―le contesto.

Rowan sólo asiente antes de mirarme con la cabeza de lado para decirme.

―¿Sabe? Sería una muy buena idea que lo invitara a la Cena.

―Cormac odia ese tipo de reuniones, tanto como yo―le digo con la boca llena―no le haría eso.

―Precisamente, usted podría disfrutar por una vez esa noche si el señor Lapworth estuviera allí a su lado, además no creo que él diga que no. No hay nada a lo que el joven Lapworth se negara si usted se lo pidiera.

Me quedo callada mientras termino el resto de mi desayuno y analizo la propuesta de Rowan, intentando convencerme de que no sería egoísta de mi parte de invitarlo, el puede decir que no, no lo estaré obligando, luego voy a prepararme para mi salida con Cormac.

* * *

Estaba vestida un poco menos despreocupada que de costumbre; pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una enorme camiseta, por lo menos dos talles mayor, color crema que ataba al final en un nudo para que no me quedara demasiado larga, y un sobretodo marrón, ya que había un clima ventoso. Espero en el jardín delantero al 'carruaje' de Cormac, y no me sorprende en absoluto cuando llega caminando.

―¡Guao! ¡Qué sorprendente carruaje, Cormac! Cuidado nos asaltan para robarlo. ―le digo con una forzada expresión de sorpresa

―Ja-ja-ja, ¡qué simpática eres! ― me responde con palabras inundadas en sarcasmo― Vamos― me dice, dedicándome una de sus sonrisas.

Caminamos y tomamos el transporte público para llegar a nuestro destino, que para mí, aún sigue siendo desconocido, al bajarnos del metro le empiezo a preguntar.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―A visitar a mi abuelo.

Asiento lentamente, pero con expresión de confusión, no entendía para que de repente quería visitarlo o porque llevarme a mí con él. Como si leyera mi mente Cormac comienza a explicar.

―Hace varios años que no lo visito a su casa, y no lo veo desde las Navidades antepasadas. En un par de semanas se cumplirá una década del fallecimiento de mi abuela. ―Hace una pausa, mientras seguimos caminando y yo vuelvo a asentir.

―Antes de eso, yo pasaba casi todo mi tiempo en casa de mis abuelos, amaba visitarlos, él era mi mejor amigo, pero después de eso―tragó saliva, como intentando tragarse sus sentimientos con ella. ―Realmente, ninguno de los dos lo superamos completamente. Temo que por perderla a ella, también lo vaya a perder a él, sé que es algo tarde para caer en cuenta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ello.

Seguimos caminando y escondo mis manos en los bolsillos del sobretodo para mantenerlas abrigadas mientras deambulamos por la calles residenciales del Capitolio. Hubieron un par de minutos de silencio hasta que él retoma la conversación.

―Él me enseñó a descubrir quien quiero ser y ella me dijo que yo podía lograr todo lo que me propusiera―una sonrisa nostálgica se extiende por su rostro. ―Mi abuela batalló contra su enfermedad con fuerza desde el principio, pero no fue suficiente. En sus últimos días, su doctor le dijo que ya no había nada que hacer y que sólo debía tomar reposo hasta que su tiempo le llegara. Ella tomó sus cosas y se fue del hospital sin haber recibido el alta de sus médicos, dijo que si ella iba a morir, lo haría con privacidad y dignidad, no degenerándose frente a un grupo de personas que no conocían su historia, sino lo qué ella padecía, personas que no tenían idea de quién era, pero aún así sentían lástima por ella, dijo que ella era algo más que su enfermedad, y que esa enfermedad le había quitado mucho, pero no le iba a quitar también su privacidad; así que fue a casa y murió en su habitación un par de días después de abandonar el hospital sin ninguna clase de medicación.

Tomó otra pausa, recuperando las fuerzas para seguir contando la historia, cruzamos varias veces para llegar a un complejo residencial, más como una especie de suburbios y Cormac se detuvo en seco por unos segundos, como si respirar el aire de esta zona lo paralizara con recuerdos, su mirada se tornó distante y su respiración lenta, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara marcadamente.

―Mi abuelo nunca realmente lo superó, y no lo culpo, no imagino cómo debe sentirse ser testigo de la muerte de la persona que más quieres, con la que has creado tus mejores recuerdos, tu compañera bajo toda circunstancia.―esta última frase la pronuncia mirándome profundamente, con ojos penetrantes, siento como si me la dedicase a mí, como intentando decirme algo, pero antes de poder seguir analizando su conducta baja la cabeza y la sacude levemente por más segundos de lo normal.

―Desde ese día, él duerme en su sofá y su habitación sigue intacta, exactamente de la misma manera en cómo ella la dejó, incluso puedes ver el periódico de ese día en el suelo. Papá le ha ofrecido mudarse con nosotros unas mil veces, pero él se niega a abandonar esa casa. Teme que dejar su hogar, signifique abandonar lo último que queda de ella.

Cormac sigue su camino en silencio y yo lo sigo, sé que ese es el final de la conversación, pero mientras mis labios están callados, mi mente está más ruidosa que nunca. No dejo de pensar en que haría yo en su situación, en ver morir a la persona que más quieres. Cormac no le culpa no seguir adelante, y yo tampoco podría. Deber ser horrible entrar a tu propia habitación, y que ese lugar sea un constante recordatorio de tu peor pérdida, es una herida que nunca podrá cerrarse con un dolor constante.

Pero creo entender por qué lo hizo, lo hizo por el dolor. Ese dolor, ese pinchazo en la boca del estómago, ese sabor agrio en tu paladar, ese dolor penetrante que te paraliza, ese es el dolor que va acompañado de las pérdidas, pero sin importar que clase de dolor sea, sentirás el dolor, es algo que _debes_ sentir, tu cuerpo y tus recuerdos te obligan a sentirlo, pero esta es la cosa, si estás acompañado del dolor, día y noche, por diez años de tu vida ¿no te llegas a acostumbrar a él? No te acostumbras a la pérdida, te acostumbras al dolor que conlleva, no sigues adelante, pero tampoco retrocedes, te estanca en una posición paralizante, y he aquí la cosa; si te acostumbras al dolor, si siempre sientes el dolor ¿realmente es dolor? ¿Realmente estás sufriendo? Porque de ser así, estar en dolor debería considerarse algo normal y si es normal no estás en dolor, deberías estar en dolor más fuerte para ser considerado 'dolor'.

Sacudo mi cabeza para aclararla, intentando convencerme a mí misma de alejar esas ideas, de seguir así me volveré esclava de mi propia mente, de mis propias ideas, llevándome a la locura mientras intento racionalizar todo.

Un par de minutos en silencio sepulcral más tarde, Cormac murmura un leve 'Es aquí' y yo asiento mientras el toca el timbre exterior. Un anciano nos abre la puerta y al posarse sus ojos en Cormac, su mirada se ilumina y desprenden un brillo alegre que le quita años. El hombre tiembla ligeramente, a consecuencia de su edad, usa unos pantalones marrones que son muy cortos para él, exponiendo unas largas medias de colores brillantes, una camisa roja de cuadros y en su rostro unos lentes de marcos cuadrados que hacen que sus ojos se vean desmesuradamente grandes.

―¿Mac? ¿Eres tú? ―pregunta viéndonos fijamente con la cabeza de lado y rápidamente murmura―No, no puede ser, aparte de anciano, loco, debo de tener los lentes empañados o sucios o algo, debería entrar a tomarme algo.

Cormac suelta una risita nerviosa.

―No, abuelo, sí soy yo, Cormac.

El abuelo de Cormac sale del marco de su puerta y se acerca a nosotros tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten. Toma la cara de Cormac entre sus manos temblorosas.

―Mi niño, ¿qué ha pasó? ¿Qué te ha hecho venir a visitar a este viejo?―le pregunta algo alarmado, pero sin ocultar su felicidad.

―¿Es que ahora necesito razones para visitar a mi abuelo?―le responde Cormac con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Se nos queda viendo fijamente de nuevo en silencio, su mirada se posa en Cormac por unos segundos, y luego en mí.

―¿Te vas a casar? ¿No estás muy joven para eso, muchacho?

―No, abuelo, no me voy a casar con Cybelle.

―Entonces, ―hace una pausa, como reconsiderando sus pensamientos ―la embarazaste. Muchacho, aún eres un niño para esas cosas, si tu abuela estuviera viva, te amenazaría con cortarte los genitales. ―le reprende con una mirada severa.

Suelto una sonora carcajada mientras veo como las mejillas de Cormac se enrojecen instantáneamente.

―No, abue, tampoco… no embaracé a Cyb. ― se defiende Cormac con un tono de voz medio ofendido, medio avergonzado.

―Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

―Ya te dije, sólo quería visitarte, estuve viendo algunos videos caseros y quise recordar los viejos tiempos.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio hasta que el anciano nos dice:

―Bueno, ¿y qué esperan? ¿Qué los cargue hasta la sala? ¡Entren!

Al pasar por su lado, le estrecho la mano y me presento.

―Cybelle Allardyce, señor.

―Patrick Lapworth, y nada de señor, llámeme por mi primer nombre.―me dice alegremente, restándole importancia a la formalidad.

Entramos a la sala y nos acomodamos en el pequeño sofá.

―¿Quieren un poco de chocolate caliente? Con este frío clima les vendría bien.

Ambos asentimos, y la verdad no hay nada que anhelaba más que una buena taza de chocolate. Noto la ausencia de criados e inmediatamente me ofrezco a ayudarlo, pero insiste en hacerlo solo. Vuelvo a tomar asiento para escuchar a Patrick gritarle a Cormac desde la cocina.

―Muchacho, yo te enseñé como debías tratar a una dama, y hacerla caminar a temperaturas helada a través de toda la ciudad no es realmente romántico. Debes ser muy bueno con esos labios para que ella aún no te haya dejado.

Ambos nos acaloramos y nuestras mejillas se encienden mientras Cormac esconde su rostro en sus manos y su abuelo llega con dos tazas para nosotros y una para él mismo.

―Abuelo, Cyb y yo no … ―toma aire―no estamos vinculados,… no de esa forma.

El se le queda viendo por unos segundos y toma el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa de café y golpea a Cormac en la cabeza con él.

―Eres tonto, muchacho, tienes una chica así, muy hermosa por cierto, por lo que veo con buen sentido del humor, por reírse de éste cadáver, asumo que es inteligente porque no serías amigo de ninguna chica hueca y está dispuesta a acompañarte a un paseo helado para ver a tu abuelo y tú―le vuelve a golpear con el periódico en la cabeza― no las invitado a salir.

Patrick toma asiento en una otomana y Cormac oculta su rostro en sus manos mientras yo estoy seguramente roja cual tomate y ambos evitamos mirarnos el uno al otro.

Luego de un silencio algo incómodo, el abuelo de Cormac reanuda la conversación con lindas historias, graciosos chistes, interesantes anécdotas, profundas opiniones e hilarantes comentarios. No se me hizo difícil entender por qué Cormac, solía considerarlo su mejor amigo; es un alma joven e infantil en el cuerpo de un sabio anciano. Pasamos un par de horas ahí, hablando de cosas triviales y opiniones fuertes y nunca me había sentido tan en familia como en esos momentos, y logré notar que los Allardyce nunca fueron realmente mi familia, los Lapworth lo son, la sangre no determina a tus familiares, los recuerdos lo hacen.

―Bueno, muchacho, este pobre viejo no da para mucho más, no me gusta retirarlos pero creo que ya debo acostarme a dormir un buen rato.

―Está bien, abuelo, pero antes de irme me gustaría mostrarle algo a Cybelle ¿podría?

―Claro, muchacho, esta siempre ha sido tu segunda casa.

Nunca había visto sonreír tan ampliamente a Cormac, nunca lo vi en un momento donde irradie alegría justo como ahora y me pregunto si realmente conozco a mi mejor amigo. Inmediatamente una voz en mi cabeza me responde a esta pregunta;_ nunca llegas a conocer realmente a una persona_, en el momento que dejas de hacerlo, dejas de interesarte en ella. Ser amigos no significa que nos conozcamos a la perfección el uno al otro, sino que estamos dispuestos a conocer cada faceta de nosotros sin importar cual sea.

Cormac me dirige hacia las escaleras, en la segunda planta sólo hay un pasillos con varias habitaciones; entramos en la tercera y la puedo distinguir como la antigua habitación de él.

―Cuando papá tenía que pasar varios días fuera de casa, este lugar se convertía en mi hogar.―me dice mientras se sentaba en la pequeña cama con un cobertor de planetas.

Di un vistazo a la habitación, juguetes por doquier, muchos de ellos eran bloques de construcción, habían dos estanterías, una donde exhibía todo lo que había construido con los años y otras llena de historietas, libros, cuentos y cuadernos, piezas de rompecabezas y rompecabezas ya armados en el suelo, incluso había un par de ellos que habían pegado y enmarcado en su pared. Sobre el escritorio había un par de blocs de dibujo y varias libretas, examiné uno de ellos y podía leer la perfecta caligrafía de Cormac.

―Hasta tu letra de pequeño es más linda que la mía de hoy en día. ―El ríe y sigue con la cabeza baja, sentado en la cama.

También hay un par de cubos Rubik, y carritos de carrera, siento su mirada en mi espalda y me dice

―Esos cubos eran mis juguetes favoritos, pasaba horas sentado intentando resolverlos. Y cuando por fin lo lograba, el orgullo me llenaba.

Tomé uno de ellos, di media vuelta y me agaché para que nuestras miradas estuvieran más o menos al mismo nivel, le acerco el cubo y se lo coloco en la palma de su mano y vuelve a bajar la cabeza, viendo al suelo. Lo observo silenciosa y cuidadosamente.

―¿Sabes que aprendí de ellos?―me pregunta― Paciencia, me di cuenta que los mejores resultados y mejores victorias se obtienen de aquellas cosas por la que realmente has perseverado. ― me dice sin subir la vista y suelta un largo suspiro antes de verme a los ojos.

―Yo pienso que estos cubos son como las personas y las relaciones con ellas, te toman tiempo resolverlos, al principio son muchos intentos, y mientras más avanzas, más miedo tienes de arruinarlo, y más probabilidades tienes de dañarlo, pero cuando finalmente lo logras, cuando realmente logras resolver el acertijo de esa persona, la satisfacción y alegría te rodean. ―le contesto, Cormac me mira con la cabeza de lado y estamos tan cerca que siento su respiración en mi rostro y él se acerca un poco más, y tiene una sonrisa juguetona y una mirada que refleja orgullo. Pasamos unos minutos así, hasta que empiezo a balbucear una invitación.

―Esta semana es la Cena de Vencedores en mi casa, y si tú, ya sabes, quieres, tú y yo podríamos, tú sabes, eso, si tú lo deseas claro, no tienes qué, si no te apetece lo entendería, pero me gustaría que…

―Sí. ―me contesta acortando aún más la distancia entre nosotros con una sonrisa de medio lado, luego mordiéndose su labio inferior como seña de nerviosismo y temo que oiga mis latidos, porque siento que mi corazón está latiendo con suficiente fuerza para salir saltando de mi pecho

―¡Hey! Espero que no estén procreando a mi biznieto allá arriba. ―se escucha la voz de Patrick en la sala. Cormac enrojece y se lleva una mano a la cara, avergonzado, mientras yo suelto una carcajada ante los comentarios directos de su abuelo.

Bajamos las escaleras y aún me siento acalorada, me despido de Patrick con un 'hasta luego' y un beso en su mejilla y él se despide de nosotros diciéndole a Cormac desde el marco de su puerta mientras nos retirábamos:

―Me gusta ella como futura nuera.

Cormac rueda sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, me pasa un brazo por lo hombros y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas.


	10. La Cena de los Vencedores

―Bienvenidos al gran evento anual del Capitolio donde anticipamos los siguientes juegos y recordamos los mejores momentos de los anteriores; donde convivimos con aquellas personas que han logrado salir de la arena y revivimos las experiencias más emblemáticas de los setenta y tres Juegos del Hambre que han sido patrocinados en su mayor parte por las Inversiones Allardyce. Bienvenidos a la Cena de Vencedores.

Así se inaugura la septuagésima tercera Cena de Vencedores, aunque el título es puro engaño, no se han desarrollados más de setentas cenas a mano de los Allardyce, calculo que sólo se habrán hecho unas cuarenta, pero mantenían el título para que fuera igual que el de los Juegos, sólo para evitar confusiones y además de agrandar la importancia de esta reunión.

El salón de baile de mi casa, sede de cada una de las Cenas desde hace veintiún años, está conectado al comedor de invitados y una sala adyacente por medio de una pared desplazable que se removía para cada evento mayor, como éste, para darle más amplitud al salón y quedaba un espacio suficientemente grande para que seiscientas personas disfrutaran de la celebración sin restricción ni incomodidades correspondientes al espacio.

El reloj estaba a punto de marcar las siete y media lo que indicaba que ya era hora del banquete. El nombre 'Cena de Vencedores' queda corto para describir la variedad y cantidad de comida que se sirve en el evento; ese fue el título que se le concedió para que la Cena sonara 'más humilde y sencilla'. No lo lograron.

Cuatro minutos antes de que los criados y avoxs nos dirigieran a nuestros asientos, Cormac entró boquiabierto al salón mientras se movía hacia mi dirección y al mismo tiempo observaba con admiración la decoración del lugar: iluminado por candelabros de cristales que al reflejarse las bombillas en ellos, la luz se difractaba en diferentes colores. Era una especie de arcoíris, pero controlado, cada candelabro irradiaba colores distintos a otro y el reflejo de las luces era tan tenue que no molestaba la vista ni inundaba a la sala en un molesto carnaval de colores, pero eran lo suficientemente vibrantes para poder observarlas en toda la sala sin tener que forzar la visión.

En el centro del salón había una mesa rectangular enorme, que iba de punta a punta de la habitación. Era de un blanco semitransparente que permitía que las luces resaltaran aún más en su superficie. Las sillas estaban dispuestas en un patrón continuo, tapizadas de los colores del arcoíris. El suelo perfectamente pulido estaba tan brillante que casi podría servir como un espejo. Cortinas blancas como la nieve cubrían las gigantescas ventanas, y en una esquina unos pequeño sofás mullidos de tela blanca decorados con cojines de colores. El color de las paredes estaba oculto bajo miles de opacos espejos donde no podías ver tu reflejo perfectamente, pero eran lo suficientemente nítidos para reconocer tu silueta, que cubrían cada centímetro de las paredes, a excepción de un par, que cambiaba de color cada cierto tiempo.

Había algo sofisticado y simplista en una decoración que a simple vista era monótona, pero cada blanco, plateado y aburrido rincón tenía un secreto colorido que los invitados debían descubrir para asombrarse. Era realmente hermoso, tan hermoso que ni yo lo podía negar y por el aspecto del rostro de Cormac, tampoco él.

―Guao. ―fue lo primero que me dijo sin posar ni una mirada rápida en mí, sus ojos seguía recorriendo la habitación, absorto de lo que estaba presenciando. Debo reconocer que yo reaccioné parecido a él. Suspiró y giró para mirarme.

―Eso sí es un guao―dijo mientras me observaba con los ojos como platos. Bajé la viste para verme, llevaba un vestido blanco (es pura coincidencia, no tenía ni idea de que la decoración sería blanco esquimal) que era bastante ceñido hasta la cintura, lo que me daba un aspecto de tener más curvas de las que realmente tenía, y luego la falda se ampliaba a partir de allí y me llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. Era sin mangas y el pequeño escote sólo mostraba lo suficiente para que mi marcada clavícula fuese visible, y la espalda del vestido tenía un gran escote en 'V'. Llevaba el cabello suelto en ondas desaliñadas que lucían bastante naturales, como si no le hubiera puesto esfuerzo alguno a mi cabello y el maquillaje consistía en ojos ahumados que resaltaban el color azul de mis ojos y los labios coloreados con un tono de rojo un poco vibrante que hacían juego con mis zapatos de tacón tipo Oxford.

Levanté la vista para encontrar la mirada de Cormac aún postrada en mí, pero ahora acompañada por una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

―Amm, discúlpeme hermosa señorita, ¿no sabrá dónde puedo encontrar a una chica rubia, estatura promedio, delgada e increíblemente parlanchina? Me dijo que la encontrara aquí pero sólo encontré a la muy pero muy atractiva dama que usted es ¿sería tan amable de ayudarme a encontrar a mi amiga? ―me dijo sonriéndome, con una mirada un poco infantil y un tono exagerado que denotaba una muy obvia burla.

―No sé donde podría estar su amiga, encantador caballero, pero yo me sentiría completamente honorada si me permitiera prestarle mi compañía por el resto de esta velada. ―seguí con su juego con una juguetona sonrisa, mientras tomé un par de pasos hacia él, acortando la distancia, para estar lo suficientemente cerca pero sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto.

―No podría asentarme por nada menos que con su presencia―carraspeó antes de continuar con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz―Encantado de ser su acompañante esta noche, señorita. . . ― se humedeció los labios mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

―Allardyce, Cybelle Allardyce.

―Cormac Lapworth. Es un placer conocerla, señorita Allardyce, debo decirle que su familia ha planeado una extraordinaria reunión en el día de hoy. ¿Suele ser así de maravillosa año tras año?

―Suele ser bastante elegante, pero nunca ha sido tan espléndida como en la de este año.

Hubo un silencio donde nos quedamos simplemente viéndonos el uno al otro con una sonrisa en los labios.

―¿Podría decirle señorita Allardyce que esta noche se encuentra despampanantemente preciosa? ―me halagó Cormac con un muy sobreactuado guiño y en ese momento dejé de seguir el juego porque solté una carcajada.

―Está bien, está bien, ya basta de tanta palabrería, Mac. ― A lo que él rió conmigo.

Posé mi mirada en Cormac una vez más. Él llevaba una chaqueta de un traje negro con unos pantalones de mezclilla casi tan oscuros como la chaqueta, una camisa de vestir negra y una corbata a juego y unos zapatos un poco informales para la ocasión. Su cabello castaño realmente claro, (o rubio realmente oscuro, dependiendo de tu perspectiva) estaba revuelto pero sin lucir despeinado. Cormac lucía casi desinteresado por su aspecto, pero aún así no se veía mal vestido para la ocasión.

Volteé para ver al resto de la habitación y noté que éramos los únicos que aún no estábamos sentados, le hice una señal a Cormac para que tomáramos asiento.

Nos sentamos a tres cuartos de la mesa, con Cormac a mi izquierda, y con una 'estrella' del Capitolio a mi derecha; el gran Finnick Odair.

Casi instantáneamente un par de docenas de criados y avoxs entraron con bandejas en sus manos.

Los sublimes platillos cubrían la mesa completamente, los espléndidos aromas que emanaban eran suficiente para que se te aguara la boca, todo tipo de comida que podrías imaginar, estaba reunida en esa mesa.

Cormac y yo intentábamos sólo probar un poco de cada cosa que pareciera bastante apetecible, lo que era el noventa y nueve por ciento de toda la comida, ya que no queríamos llenarnos tan rápido y nunca tomábamos de la copa de cristal con el líquido dorado.

Por unos instantes, me quedé viéndolo mientras devoraba la comida.

―¿Qué? ―me pregunta con la boca llena.

―Eres un completo cerdo. ―le dije, a lo que Cormac respondió volteándose para verme y masticando con la boca abierta, como si fuese una especie de cabra.

―Eso, ―le dije señalándolo―es terriblemente asqueroso.

Tragó sonoramente, paró el pico, y se dirigió hacia mí como con intenciones de darme un beso.

―Aléjate de mí, repulsivo puerco.―le dije riendo y con una mano sobre sus labios, impidiendo que se acercara más. El sonrío, y simplemente seguimos comiendo.

En medio del segundo plato, accidentalmente dejé caer mi tenedor. Finnick se agachó y lo recogió para mí.

― ¡Eh! ―llamó a una criada que trabaja en casa y conocía por el nombre de Silv, a quién le entregó el cubierto y le pidió uno limpio.

Silv volvió al poco tiempo y le agradecí a lo que ella sonrió, sin sorpresa alguna, ya que ella ya conoce como es mi carácter.

―Oh, ¿Ahora los chicos agradecen? ―me mira fijamente Finnick

―Son modales, Odair, algo que no te enseñaron en el entrenamiento ni tampoco aprendiste en la arena―le dije sin mirarlo― Y tampoco fuera de ella.

―Oh, oh, oh―dijo mientras me señalaba―¡Sabía que me eras familiar! ¿Cybelle?

― ¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Respuesta correcta! Lástima que acertaste después de que se acabara el tiempo. ― le dije con una falsa expresión de lástima.

―Tenía dos años sin verte y apareces rubia, crecidita, muy expuesta para tu edad, con mal carácter y con un novio, ¿y así me saludas? Claro, como ya soy una niña grande no saludo a quien me cargó de bebé ni a quién. . .

― ¡No me conocías de bebé, Finnick!

―Bueno, aún así esa no es manera de saludar a tu sensual apadrinado.

―No eres mi apadrinado, eres el de mi padre.

― Allardyce. Inversiones Allardyce. Cybelle Allardyce. Todo es el mismo apellido.

―No creo que Inversiones Allardyce llegue a mis manos nunca. Mi padre jamás me lo dejaría a mí; primero se lo dejaría al Capitolio antes de dejármela.

―Bla, detalles menores que no excusan tu malos modales ante esta belleza marítima. ―dijo Finnick mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

Rodé mis ojos y sacudí la cabeza, y giré la cabeza para ver a Cormac quien estaba mirando con una ceja alzada, como pidiendo una explicación y simplemente le hice una seña de que luego le explicaría, lo que a él no le agradó precisamente.

Volví mi concentración a mi plato mientras escuchaba Finnick susurrarle a la chica a su derecha, Annie Cresta.

― Entonces, ¿cómo conquistaste el corazón de Cybelle? Pero, más importante aún, ¡¿por qué decidiste salir con ella?! ―continúa la conversación Finnick, esta vez dirigiéndose a Cormac. Le dediqué una de mis peores miradas al Vencedor, a lo que él me responde con una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

Debo admitir que Finnick es realmente apuesto, probablemente uno de los chicos más apuestos que he visto en toda mi vida, pero él actúa como si fuese mi primo molesto, y esa es la única manera en que puedo verlo.

Cormac se atragantó con la comida al caer en cuenta de la pregunta que Finnick le acababa de hacer.

―No―dijo entre alientos y tos, puso una mano en su pecho mientras tosía más, tomé mi copa de agua y se la coloqué entre los labios para que tomara un sorbo.

Finnick nos miró a ambos con una sonrisa en la boca y las cejas alzadas como queriendo decir 'se los dije'. Cormac tragó saliva y contestó.

―No, no 'conquisté' el corazón de Cyb, porque ella y yo no hemos sido pareja y tampoco lo somos ahora.

Por alguna razón, sentí un nudo en el estómago porque no especificó sobre el futuro, y las emociones de confusión, incomodidad y alegría me golpearon todas al mismo tiempo. Y supe que el chico originario del Distrito 4 también notó la omisión a lo que podría pasar más adelante, así que decidí irme antes de ser atestada con más situaciones incómodas.

―Si me permiten…―dije mientras me levantaba e iba con rumbo a los lavabos.

Mientras daba los primeros pasos pude oír a Cormac diciendo,

―Además, Odair, no sé porqué lo dijiste en ese tono; Cyb es increíble, cualquier chico sería afortunado de tenerla, y desafortunado de que ella me tenga como mejor amigo, porque no dudaría en defenderla si no la tratan como es debido.

Esto me sacó una sonrisa enorme, una sonrisa que sería muy difícil de desdibujármela del rostro.

Volví a la mesa después de que ya habían empezado a servir el postre, el cual me comí rápidamente, debido a su exquisitez.

― ¡Por dios! ¿Estoy probando el cielo? Porque si es así, seré la mejor persona en este mundo para ir al Paraíso y poder comer más de esto. ―Cormac dijo, con los ojos cerrados mientras degustaba su postre de chocolate.

Pocos minutos después, todos habían terminado y mi padre los invitó a levantarse para que los criados pudieran retirar las mesas.

Cormac y yo nos dirigimos a uno de los pequeños sofás que había en una esquina y nos sentamos allí, tomé un cojín lo presioné contra mí, abrazándolo.

Cormac sonreía, sin mirar a ningún lado en particular, sólo tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sin dar alguna pista de cuál era la razón de esa felicidad. Eso es algo que siempre me ha gustado de él, que a pesar de que es completamente realista, en los momentos en que no sabe como sentirse o como debería sentir, siempre escoge ser feliz, siempre prefiere poner una sonrisa en su rostro, y dibujar otra en el rostro de los demás.

Yo por mi parte, soy todo lo contrario, pero eso no me impide dejar de desear ser un poco más como él en ese sentido.

Él se acomodó en el sofá acercándose unos centímetros más hacia mí, apoyó su codo en su rodilla, y su mentón en la palma de su mano, y me miró.

― ¿Y ahora que se hace en estas Cenas?

―Por lo general, lo que viene es hablar de los Juegos, o mejor dicho, lo que ellos estaban haciendo cuando veían los Juegos, y haciéndose una publicidad nada discreta de sí mismos y sus compañías hasta que terminen lo suficientemente ebrios para olvidar donde están y se vayan a sus casas, cosa que no pasará en por lo menos otras tres o cuatro horas.

― ¿Y qué haces tú? ¿Sólo te quedas en una esquina viéndolos bailar, beber y socializar? ― me pregunta sin despegar su mirada de mí.

―Más o menos, si. ― contesté con un deje involuntario de indiferencia, quitándole valor a dicha declaración.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras observábamos el movimiento, energía y vibra del salón fluir de un lado a otro. Era un lugar completamente dinámico, móvil, enérgico, sólo que no me sentía parte de éste lugar. Me sentía como si observase una pintura en un museo, puedo captar su belleza y significado, pero no me puedo meter en la obra y sentirme parte de ella. Me siento ajena este lugar. Como si estuviésemos físicamente en el mismo lugar, pero yo estoy en un dimensión y ellos en otra.

―Entonces…―Cormac suspiró―¿Te apetecería jugar algún videojuego en tu habitación o ver algún programa? Hoy es sábado, hay maratón en el canal 523. ―me ofreció.

―Eso suena increíble. ― le sonreí mientras me levantaba e inconscientemente le ofrecía mi mano para guiarlo hasta mi habitación. Él la tomo.

Al momento en noté como esa última frase sonaba y el doble sentido bastante plausible en ella, sacudí la cabeza, intentando sacudir la idea con sí, pero no lo solté hasta llegar a mi cuarto.


End file.
